A diffrent claire
by Lola0cutie
Summary: What would happen if claire was a californian chick? Would shane love her? Would Eve become friends with her and would michael even let her stay? Would she bring trouble to the glass house? Rated T cause im worried
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES

What if claire wasnt the shy girl that she was when she turned up at the glass house?

Claire p.o.v

"can i move out of the dorm please daddy?" My dad always gave into me. Especially through the phone. Right now i was sitting on my suitcase talking to my dad on my iphone.

"Thank you! Love you!" I squealed as he agreed. I wanted to move out of the stupid school dorms for ages. I just moved from california where i was living with my dad and his step wife. He owns a big buissness. Im only sixteen which is a bit early to be in collage on my own. Im smart, really smart and I dont put up with crap so here i am two years early. I was in my porche when i saw a small coffee shop called common grounds. I locked my car and went in.

Eve p.o.v

Just as i thought my day couldnt get any worse a tanned blonde girl walks through the door. 'She looked just like monica' i thought. This town is too small to have two local bitches. She struts in as all the boys turn and look at her. She obliviously flips her hair and realised her shoe had become unbuckled. She bends down with her arse facing all the gawping boys. She was wearing a very very short skirt. One boy stood up from his table of jocks who were all staring and tried to touch her arse. He squeesed her bum and she stood up horrified and slapped his face. When he was off guard she pushed him over and put her heel on his chest, she also gave him another view of her thong unknowingly. "touch me again and you'll never have children, get it, got it, good" The boy was just lying on the floor shocked. She approched and i put on my smiley face. "wow you showed him! Well done!"

"Thanks, california is filled with jerks like that. Im claire, i go to college here"

"heyy i'm eve, its nice to meet you."

Claire p.o.v

I see a goth girl standing at the counter smiling at me. 'kind of a contrast from the clothes' i thought. I ordered a large skinny mocha, She made it quickly and skillfully. "thanks" i said as i took the drink and gave her my money "do you know anywherei can stay around here?"

Eve

I wasnt sure if i should tell her about the spare room in the glass house or not, she seemed like a young sweet girl beneath her tan.

"Actually i do, where live! I live with two boys so a girl would be nice. If you wait for me i can give you a lift there if you like so you can look around." I told her.

"i have my car outside, is anyone in cause if you give me the address i could go?" Replied claire

Claire

Eve seemed really nice and it would be cool living in a house of four. I hope the boys are hot!

"Yeah shane or michael should be in, their both slackers" Eve said grinning. She explained the directions and I headed there.

Shane

I was looking out of the window wondering why everything is so quiet. "its the calm before the storm" i mutterd to myself.

I normaly spend my day relaxing and listing to people lecturing me aout getting a job (not gonna happen)

As i was looking i saw the brand new porsche convertible pull up, they must be rich! A hot girl pulled up and step out of the car. "wow" i said to myself. She was coming towards the house! I quickly smartend myself up and hid things behind pillows

Claire

'wow' i thought to myself 'gorgeous house.'

I knocked on the door and a hot boy awnsered it.

"hey" i said whilst grinning "im here about the room"

Shane

"hey, I'm shane"

I was staring at her goregous body. Her long, silky legs. Her curves in all the right places and (i was guessing) her double D boobs.

"My face is up here Shane" She said

Claire

Great living with a pervert who is gonna stare at my boobs all day

"so you Gonna invite me in?" i said sweetly

"sure"he said, this time looking at my face.

The house inside was as lovely as the out. Shane showed me what could be my room. "I am in for you staying and im guessing eve is too. All you have to do is talk to michael! And i mean, he cant kick you onto the street in morganville and he cant turn an eighteen year old onto the street." said shane enthusiasticly

Crap, i thought "im only sixteen though..." i said

His jaw dropped so low it nearly hit the floor


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, a diffrent claire**

Claire p.o.v

He looked really annoyed though when i told him i was two years younger then him.

Shane pov

The thing that i could imagine doing with Clare would be illegal. Damn! Shes the same age as alyssa! (shes still alive but both there parents are dead)

Michael (hes already a vampire) p.o.v

I could sense another human in the house. ran up stairs- vampire speed- to hear shane talking with a girl. They were talking about the spare room.

"I am in for you staying and im guessing eve is too. All you have to do is talk to michael! And i mean, he cant kick you onto the street in morganville and he cant turn an eighteen year old onto the street." said shane

"im only sixteen though..." The girl said

I knocked on the door and went in. "Hi, I'm michael Glass, owner of the house"

Claire pov

"hi, im claire. I was here about the room." I replied to michael. I knew his skin was too pale and also there was something odd about his presence.

I explained about california and collage

"why dont you wanna stay in the dorms?" asked michael

"There were a punch of girls who beat me up. I couldnt tell anyone though cause they wouldn't believe me. They would hit me on the stomach or back so noone ever saw. Yesterday i went to my dorm and they had thrown paint all over my desk and walls. If they could do that when i wasnt there i was worried about what they were capable of."i explained

Michael pov

Wow, shes gorgeous. She had bleach blonde hair nearly reaching her arse. Long legs, tanned all over, curves and plenty of boobs!

Wake up michael! Shes younger then you and your going out with eve!

"you can have the room but first, house rules" I said

"Do you know about the vampires?" i whispered

"yeah, my mum told me about them before. She lives in australia now though. And i know your one of them" Claire replied

"okay good, i didnt really want to explain it. Morgansville is run by them" I said relived to not have to tell her the whole town history. "No going out after dark and i mean it! I want you to live to see seventeen! rent is one hundred a month, we take turns to get the groceries and always tell someone when your going out and exactly where your going, get it?"

"got it" she grinned

"good, shane will help you with your bags and bringing them in"

Shane

"for a small girl you really have alot of stuff" i said as i struggled up the stairs

"Sorry" she said as she walks up holding a shoulder bag and her make up case "my dad gives me loads of money cause he feels bad so i spend it on clothes"

As i was helping her unpack and she was telling me about california and her dad. I was getting clothes out of her suit cases and putting them where she told me. I had just put away her tshirts when i turned and caught her staring at me,

"do you need anything else before i go?" i asked in my best posh voice

"no thanks, im just gonna have a shower and get changed" Claire replied

I walked to my and settled on the bed, I must have fell asleep. When i woke up i heard movement so i opened my door, claire screamed as she bumped into me

Claire

**I hope he didnt see me watching him! He was soo muscly. No claire he is older then you! Snap out of it! **

After a long day it felt nice to have the beads of water cleanse my skin. I was so unused to be living with friends that i forgot my clothes but i slid on my clean pants which i had remembered with my towel so i wrapped my towel around me and ran for the bedroom. As i was walking past Shane's room his door just opened

**Shane **

Wow, she looked even better in a towel then with clothes on! Damn it shane! Shes under aged! She blushed as she saw me standing there.

Claire

Shane was standing there just watching me walk past. He had bed hair and was topless. Wow...

No, he is older then me. He wont ever like me. Sget it into your thick skull!

I went into my room and pulled on some fitted trackie bottoms and a vest top. I went downstairs to where Eve, michael and shane were sitting. I sat next to eve on the sofa.

"hey guys!" i said as i sat down. We started talking and we all seemed to get along like a fruit cocktail i guess. In the end i went up to bed. It hd been a long day so i needed to catch some zzz's.

Shane

Claire looked so good when she came down stairs. She seemed to fit in with us like the missing piece of the puzzle. We all talked about our pasts and our dreams for the future. I learnt that claire wanted to be a scientist so she is attending TPU until her parents will allow her to go to MIT. When she said goodnight i wanted to go up with her and kiss her goodnight. I decided against it and an hour later- after playing on the xbox- i went up to bed too.

All i could think about was claire, would it he wrong for me to like her? Yes defiantly. No Shane don't you dare fall for her.

I think it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own morganville vampires. Never had, never will**

Claire p.o.v

I had been in the glass house for a month now. I had become close to Alyssa, shanes sister (who is still alive!)She sometimes came round after dinner and during our breaks from classes. She had long brown hair touching her arse which she wore loose. She studied art and music whilst claire studied advanced sciences.

Eve and michael had started going out. Eve gets called a fang banger alot, She had repeatedly come home crying her eyes out.

I had had bestfriends before but we were not like eve and i. We were really close. We go shopping and partying and it was great!

Shane and i have becom really close aswell. He would escort me to the shops when i needed to go and we would watch movies together when eve and michael were- getting it on.

I definatly think i liked him. I mean likey-likey

Shane p.o.v

Claire seemed to get more beautiful as the days went by. She had an amazing laugh, amazing body and an amazing personality.

Only thing is, that dosnt go well in this town. Girls are jealous and vampires would do anything to get a girl like her

Claire p.o.v

I was walking to school like any other normal day. The sun was out in full force so i had on a blue dress decorated in white birds. It was fitted at the top and i went out at the bottom. It had a belt around my waist. It was probably my favourite dress, i wore it with my hair curled loosely and my blue wedgies.

I arrived in the school gates and monica and the monikkets walked right over to me. They all had on short shorts with their arses coming out the bottom. Monica then had on a VERY low cut top. They strutted over to me and stop right infront. These were the girls hurting me which made me move out of the dorms.

"hey freak" she said. Just because i was smarter and more good looking they decided to pic on me.

I stood there staring at them. I had my best bitch face on. "what do you want monica?"

She pushed me up against a tree and held me there "i want you to stay away from shane"

"im not going out with him anyway. Were just friends nothing more" i said still glaring at her. I didnt tell her though that i wanted more

"good, keep it that way" she said before slapping me around the face and punching me in the stomach. She turned and waddled away.

I slid down to the bottom of the tree, I was trying to hold back the tears just as a boy came up to me

"are you okay?" He said behind the floppy hair

"Yeah, im fine thanks, did you..em... See what happened"

"yeah" he said whilst sitting down next to me "ignore her Claire, shes just a spoilt brat. Anyway Im Ian. Do you want to come to the dead girls dance later on, with me?"

I looked up at his face. He had floppy brown hair and a slanted smile.

"yeah, that would be great" I said whilst standing up and dusting myself off. "Oh and how do you know my name?"

He stared at me and gave me a slanted grin. "Who dosnt, your the hottest and smartest girl in school. Everyone wants to know you. Your like the nice version of Monica. Just alot hotter"

I looked at my shoes to try and hide my blush.

He handed me the flyer and said "meet me their at eight" He said as he walked away.

I stood their whilst the butterflies left my tummy.

I walked to class. I had just got myself a date, that is if the boys even let me go. I knew most parties in this town didnt end well but ot was jist a college party! Nothing bad would happen.

I hope...


	4. Chapter 4

**A different claire, chapter 4**

This chapter is pretty shocking so prepare yourselfs!

Thank you to: Shanecollins4eva & MVresidentandreader123

I really appreciate the tips and comments. KEEP THEM COMING!

Claire p.o.v

When i got home i told eve **all about Ian. I skipped the bit about monica though. She said she would do my hair and makeup and she could give me a lift there 'cause she was going with michael.**

**I chose a red dress with a dip down the chest to show of my clevage. It went in at the waist and then it had a full netted skirt at the bottom. It stopped mid thigh. I was standing in my bra and pants as Eve walked in. She saw my dress on the bed and started squealing with joy. She then turned to look at me and she saw the purple bruise that was forming on my stomach. **

**Eve p.o.v.**

**I came into claires room to see her dress. She was standing their in her underwear. I only glanced at her though. When i saw her dress i started squealing with joy. She would look fabulous! I turned and looked at her to picture how good she would looked. Then i saw the huge bruise forming on her belly**

**"Oh my good claire!" I screamed "Who was it that hurt you? Was it that boy? I will hurt him!Was it Monica? It was wasn't it?" I was majorly freaking out. I was supposed to be there for her but i couldn't even do that!**

**Claire p.o.v**

**"Calm down I'm fine!" I said. Just as I completed the sentence Shane and Michael walked in. I turned as red as a tomato.**

**"Get out!" I screamed as i was still in my underwear. I spun around to face the wall. Michael vamp speed ran and grabbed my wrists and pinned me up against the wall. **

**"Who hurt you? Tell me! Was it that boy? Im gonna kill him!" Michael said. It felt wrong having him so close to me whilst i was half naked. **

**"Get off me you perv! It wasnt him and i'll fight my own battles!" I screamed in his face.**

**"Who? Who did it?" Said a gentler voice, shane. His words were calm but i could tell the anger boiling inside of him**

**"Monica..." I said quietly. Just as i said it Michael realised his grip so I used the opportunity to push him off of me.**

**"Now get out! We can talk later" I said**

**They all left but shane was the last one. As he slipped through the door he looked back at me "She threatened you, didn't she?"**

**"yes" I whispered. I was holding back tears**

**"I'm sorry" He whispered as he went to his room. He was probably used to Monica threatening girls. **

**He flashed me a sad smile which made my insides melt. I was falling for him. Infact I was nose diving to the ground.**

**COME ON CLAIRE. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!**

**I kept repeating it to myself hoping i could.**

**Shane p.o.v**

**I knew the moment I saw claire standing their looking gorgeous in her underwear that the huge purple bruise on her stomach was the work of Monica. I bet she threatened her to stay away from from me.**

**That Bitch. **

**Claire**

**Eve had curled my blonde hair and done my make up dark and smudgy which really brought out my blue eyes. I had grabbed my red clutch bag and went down stairs where i saw eve, michael and shane staring up watching me. I descended slowly so i didn't trip in my heels. **

**I saw shanes face as his jaw hit the floor. **

**Shane **

**Wow, she looked amazing**

**"i preferd your earlier outfit" i said smirking. I have to keep my jerk attitude up.**

**"Oi you" She said as she hit me with her purse**

**Claire**

**We arrived at the dead girls dance and i saw Ian waiting for me straight away.**

**"Wow, you look amazing!" he said. He had on skinny jeans and a shirt just like shane and michael. Eve had on a tight fitting black body-con dress. She looked really stunning. It showed off her curves. **

**The others went inside, Ian and I followed them in. **

**We were walking through the dance floor to get to the kitchen. People were dancing and i mean dirty dancing. Some boys tried to touch my arse and i swatted them away and then one boy shoved me against the wall and touched my boobs. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed. He tried to shove his tounge down my throat as Ian punched him. He fell on the floor clutching his cheeck. **

**When we got to the kitchen i looked into the crowd and saw eve, michael and shane dancing with eachother. It made me smile to see them all having fun**

**"do you want a drink?" asked Ian.**

**"i'll have some punch please" **

**He grabbed my drink and i downed it in one.**

**"do you want to see the library?" he asked me as he held out his hand**

**"yeah, that would be awesome" i replied as i took his hand. He led me upstairs and stopped in front of a door.**

**Shane**

**Monica jumped out of the dance from no where and offered me a drink. I downed it as she smiled and watched me. Suddenly i lost control of myself. She drugged me.**

**She took my hand and led me upstairs she started looking through the bedrooms. We were on the third room and it turned out it was empty. She led me in. Shoved me on the bed and whispered in my ear "I knew i would get you, one way or the other collins." **

**Then she started snogging me and she removed my trousers and pants and then i couldn't control myself. She had given me arousal drugs so i didn't even need to feel anything for her before i got an erection. She stripped off and was about to start on me when i heard a scream... Claires scream. I pulled up my pants and trousers and ran out of the room. I was a bit shaky on my legs as i ran opening every door in the corridor. Then i saw claire. Her dress and underwear were lying on the floor and then i saw Ian lying on her. He was making noises and... No. **

**"Get off her!" I shouted as i grabbed Ian and through him against the wall. I looked at claire. Lying their trying to pull the sheet over her bare body. Her makeup was all down her face and she was covered in bruises, love bites and scratches. Anger boiled inside of me and i picked up Claire's dress and pants and through them on the bed. **

**"i'll get you out of here, i promise" I whispered to her**

**She stared at me looking like a deer in the headlights. I have never seen a girl so hurt and so vulnerable. I wanted to cradle her in my arms and take her home. **

**"Claire had a nice time didn't you babe. In fact if you could leave shane so i could finish her off i would be greatly appreciate" said Ian who was sitting with his back against the wall "I was your first wasn't i? And know you will remember me forever and ever. Monica was right. You were fun." He said smiling. **

**I went over and wiped that stupid grin off his face. I kicked him and punched him until he was no longer conscious. I turned around to see claire dressed and holding her shoes in her hand and staring at the bed. Her face was horrified. She was shaking all over.**

**"Claire, i'm gonna take you home okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched and then turned to look at me.**

**"can I lift you up?" I said softly and she nodded in reply.**

**I scooped her up and she rested her head on my chin. I could feel the warm tears seeping into my shirt. **

**I saw eve and michael on the edge of the dance floor still dancing.**

**"We need to get home. Now." I don't know if it was the anger or the worry in my voice but they looked at claire and then we ran outside.**

**Michael drove and Eve sat in the back with Claire's head on her lap. He only thing that was said the whole way home was Eve whispering to claire "Its alright, your safe, we'll protect you" The whole way home. Once we got home I lifted claire to her bedroom and left eve in their with her. I went downstairs to michael. **

**"Tell me everything" He said calmly. So i started with monica and the drugs and the scream and him rapping her and me knocking him unconscious and her flinching and by the end Michael had turned from calm to raging.**

**We sat there in silence trying to process what happened. About half an hour later Eve came down and told us she was asleep. **

**I realised that I loved claire. I love her. I wanted to be upstairs reassuring her and telling her everything would be alright. For now at least...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A diffrent claire chapter five**

Shane p.o.v

I woke up with a jump. I looked at my alarm clock, three in the morning. Claire was screaming.

I jumped out of bed and ran to her room clutching a silver coated stake, i was closely followed by Eve and Michael. I opened her door and i saw her on her bed, still in her red dress, struggling and screaming. She was having a nightmare, one that she had just lived and experianced. I used my instincts and I did what I used to do with Alyssa when she dreamt about the fire that killed our parents.I jumped in her bed next to her and held her down whilst saying to her "your safe claire, your safe." After a bit of stuggling her eyes snapped open and the tears stopped flowing. I ran my fingers though her hair and told her to go back to sleep whilst still reassuring her.

Claire p.o.v

**I was sore and aching. **

Eve stayed with me until i fell asleep.

*Dreaming of earlier that night*

He stopped in front of a door. Ian opened it and i looked over his shoulder. It was a bedroom. Not the libary.

"Oh, wrong room" I said whilst laughing

"No, its not." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "Did monica set you up?"

"Claire, claire, claire. You must have never learnt to trust strangers" He said smirking.

I ran towards the door but he got there before me. He grabbed my wrists and shoved me against the wall. He pressed his body against me and started snogging me. He shoved his tounge down my throat.

He then unzipped my dress whilst still pinning me down.

"No! Get off me, please, no, stop." I said crying

"I guess the drugs in your drink didn't work as well as I thought."

"Stop!" I screamed as he was undoing my bra.

"Tell me that one more time and I will kill you" He said whilst sliding a knife out of his pants.

He used it to break my pants and he then shoved me onto the bed. He undid his jeans and then he.. He rapped me. I screamed loudly in pain as he was hurting me so much

*End of dream*

I woke up in a jump.

I saw shane in front of me. He was running his fingers through my hair and telling me to go back to sleep.

I listened to him.

I woke up to an arm around my waist. I looked up as much as I could with out waking the person up. Shane...

He was sleeping peacefully. I slid out of bed and grabbed some clothes and went into the shower.

I locked the door and looked in the mirror. The bruise on my stomach was worse then yesterday.

I had bruises on my wrists (from where he pinned me against the wall,)

my waist (from where he grabbed hold of me,)

And my chin (from when he forced his face into mine)

My face was also covered in scratches from when he tried to stop me from screaming.

I also had love bites on my arms, belly and my chest. It wasn't from love. It was from Monica's hatred towards me. I had a shower and i stayed in their for ages. I used loads of shower gel whilst trying to rub Ian off of me.

I picked up my clothes and got dressed. I chose denim jeans, a black vest top and a red checked shirt to wear over the top. I brushed my hair and let it had limply around my face. I slowly went downstairs. Michael was in the kitchen

"Hey claire. How are y- oh my god! Are you alright. Your all scratched and bruised. What did he do to you claire?" He whispered the last bit.

I took a cup of coffee and slid into the seat opposite him. I ovoid his gaze as i spoke.

"he raped me..."

I slowly explained what happened. By the end i was crying and eve and shane were behind me.

"i am so sorry claire" said eve who came and gave me a hug. Her mascara was running, luckily she left the goth makeup off.

Shane stared at me full of hurt and disgust and then stormed upstairs.

I heard his door slamming.

Michael was staring at my face. His face formed into an O.

"He hates me! Shane hates me!" i said, tears streaming down my face "He thinks i'm disgusting! He looked at me like a disgusting thing, like I'm the scum of the earth! I didnt do that willingly. I didnt want to be-be t-touched in that way. I didnt want this. These aren't love bites there just a way for the world to see what that bastard did to me!" By the end i was in hysterics. So upset that even eve putting her arms around me tightly couldn't stop the tears. Once I had composed my self I noticed Michael had gone and Eve had been crying with me

Eve

When she told me what that boy had done to her anger then sadness fled through my body. She was underaged. That was illegal and just plain wrong what he had done to her!

"Im so sorry claire" I whispered as she was crying and before I knew it I was in tears as well.

Once we were both done i but my hand under her chin and tilted her eye line to mine "We are gonna get through this together all right!"

"Yeah" she said quietly.

"Now go sort yourself out cause we are gonna have a girls day out!"

I got up from the table and went upstairs. I removed all my makeup and left my face bare.

Michael p.o.v

That bastard.

Its illegal

Its wrong

Its disgusting

How could he do that to claire!

I left the girls crying in the kitchen and i went to talk to shane.

"It wasn't her fault" i said barging into his room.

The first thing i saw was shane. Sitting on the floor hugging his legs.

Crying his eyes out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A different claire Chapter six**

I felt so bad for claire. I couldn't bare to hear what she was telling us. What would of happened if i didn't find her? What more would he have done. I left the room and ran upstairs. I couldn't contain my emotions anymore and i fell to the floor crying.

When michael came in i tried to hold myself together

"I couldn't take it michael, what he did to her was-it was- I cant even explain. What if that was Alyssa? I love her Michael. I love her!" I shouted at him.

Claire

Eve and I went shopping. It helped take my mind off him. I got a few odd looks and stares.

I heard people muttering that i was a slag under the breaths. I held my head up cause I knew the truth. I came home with a couple of new skirts and tops and a gorgeous strapless dress.

Eve took me into a chemist after we had bought all my clothes.

"Claire, I want you to take a pregnancy test, okay. I know after all youve been through its the last thing you want to talk about but-"

"yes" i said as **I nodded**

"Please don't make it look like its for me though." i pleaded,

"I wont, i promise"

We bought it and headed home. We stopped in at common grounds for a coffee. I grabbed a table whist she orderd my mocha.

I had been a bit on edge all day. A little bit jumpy. I was sitting there rubbing a love bite and then i saw monica walk in.

I started reading one of those free newspapers that they handout. I glanced over and saw that eve was still in the queue.

I still kept my head down but then Monica grabbed my hair and nearly pulled me off my seat.

"Did you and Ian have a nice time?" She whispered so the people on the next table couldn't hear

"You bitch, your just a s-" i got interrupted mid sentence cause eve had returned. She had snuck up behind her and pulled her jeans backwards so Monica fell on her arse in front of everyone.

Eve sat down opposite me with our coffees and acted like nothing ever happened.

Everyone was laughing and jeering at monica

"Looks like you tripped monica" Eve said sarcastically.

Her face went red before she got up and stormed to the door. She paused at the door before she stopped, turned on her heel and said

"Ian said that you were terrible in bed"

"What have I done to you Monica for you to make someone rape me?!" I screamed and everyone in common grounds turned to look at me, then they looked at monica. A few jocks got up and went over to her.

"Go now monica, you've put that girl through enough already." Said the biggest calmly and quietly.

"Its not my fault shes a slut!"

"I'm only sixteen! I could get Ian arrested for being a pedophile!" I shouted now in tears. Eve was trying to calm me down.

That was when Oliver came in.

"Boys, thank you for trying to sort out this- erm- situation but please sit back down. Monica, if you do one more thing to that girl I will have to find a way for me to remind you that I am holding your contract since brandon died" He said smiling fully baring his teeth.

She was about to argue but then she walked out.

"Thank you oliver" Said eve standing up, "Lets get you home claire."

We went home and I hoped Shane wouldn't be on the sofa. I could bare to look at him. I wanted him to be with me. I just wished he felt the same.

"Oi! Were home!" Screamed Eve as we walked in.

**"Were in here Gothica!" Screamed Shane**

**When I walked in I saw Shane sitting with Oliver, Michael and a women. She seemed young, maybe in her late 30's but the closer you looked the more wrinkles you saw. She was a vampire. **

**"Claire, this is Amelie. The founder of morganville"**

**"Hello Claire, I have heard a lot about you" She said as she smiled.**

**Why was there two vampires in my house and how had they heard about me?**


	7. Chapter 7

.

**Chapter seven a diffrent claire**

Claire p.o.v

"Hello Amelie" I replied

"Please sit child" Said Amelie

I did as she said. I sat upright like Michael and Shane.

"Claire, Oliver and I came today as I heard about what happened. I am so very sorry that happened to you and Oliver will make sure that she will be punished." She said. I then looked at Oliver and he was smiling with his fangs all on display.

"Anyway, I wanted to offer you my protection. I will care for you and watch over you. You must wear this bracelet which will let vampires know that they can't touch you without facing the concequences."

Michael had told me about what happened to vampires who crossed the founder. They would be tortured in the sunlight.

"Thank you very much ma'am. I accept your offer." i said smiling.

"You may call me Amelie. Here is the bracelet" she said.

I stood up and held my wrist out in front of her. She placed it round my wrist and looked up at me.

"I promise not to let you down claire" She said before leaving.

I analysed the bracelet. It had a gold link chain and in the middle was a sign. It was the same sign I had seen on the house. The founders sign.

"Im gonna go and unpack my shopping" I said mainly aiming it at Eve. I went upstairs and sat on my bed. Less then two minutes later Eve came into my room holding the tests. There were 3 of them.

"How do i do the-" i started to say

"Shhh" She inturupted. Then she mimed out fangs and ears. Michael could hear if we said it. I knew i didnt want to have to explain what i was doing.

I took the test and read the instructions. I followed them. I then had to wait ten minutes. I put them in the box where me and eve keep our tampons. The boys would never look there.

Eve went back downstairs and i went into my room. Standing there was Shane.

"Michael told me what you said this morning. How could you ever think that claire. I dont think your disgusting in anyway. I don't ever and i will never think that about you claire." He walked closer to me. He held my hands and we stared into each others eyes.

"I think I love you claire"

My heart skipped a beat. The words i was dreaming to hear from the man i was dreaming of.

"I love you too shane"

He looked surprised then happy. He pulled me closer and then he kissed me. It was like butter meting. It was smooth and soft. He slowly walked towards me still not ending the kiss. Then he slowly pushed me against the wall. He licked my lip asking for access and of course i agreed. The kiss got stronger as out tongues battled for dominance. This was nothing like with Ian, this was love. I trusted Shane and I knew he would never want to hurt me.

He won our battle and he started to move his hand from my chin down my body. He slid past my boobs and his hands stopped around my waist. We moved from the wall slowly over to the bed. He slaid me down on top of him still not breaking our kiss.

Shane

I needed her to know how i felt. And i am glad with the result. She tasted like vanilla, my favourite flavour. I backed her up toward the bed and she lay down on top of me. She looked gorgeous in her checked shirt and jeans.

"Red flag!" I heard myself say.

"Whats wrong?" she said still smiling

"if i stay much longer i wont be able to contain myself, as much as i want to i cant. Your only sixteen gothica and fangboy would kill me"

She giggled and got up. Straightened her clothes and then helped me up. I walked towards the door before turning around and walking out. I stopped on the other side of the door before saying "best kiss ever"

Claire

Wooowowowowowo

I cant believe that just happened. I mean, of course i've been kissed before but i have never wanted it to go far before. With shane i wanted to go to places ive never done before.

I was about to call eve when i remembered what happened before shane.

"Shit" I said as i ran to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Claire P.O.V

I ran to bathroom; forgetting to close the door. I opened the box. I grabbed the test and was about to look at it when Michael walked in

"hey claire, oh sorry" He said realising i was in THE box. Then he saw the packet on the side "What in he world are you doing?" he said raising his voice.

"Hang on did shane and you?No claire No! Your only sixteen! Thats wrong no infact its illegal!" he shouted. He was scarring me know.

I must have looked frightend cause he turned around at leant his head on the wall.

"What happened?" he said calmly

"Nothing! Shane and I did nothing!" i said now panicking. "Eve just wanted me to do incase Ian didnt use protection or incase the contraception I'm on didn't work and i'm not using for sex i'm using it cause i have heavy periods and it stops them from getting to heavy and i was gonna check them but you came in and-"

I was suddenly submerged in darkness. I woke up with a jump lying in my bed with Eve, Shane and michael standing over me.

"Its alright CB, you had a panic attack" said eve worryingly. "Do you have a headache or anything?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for what I said, i didnt realise how panicked you were. And i'm sorry for assuming it was because of Shane"

"Hang on you though that we- ya know?" said shane smiling like a school girl.

"Yes, sorry"

"Oi you two shut up and get out, i need a girly chat and Michael if you listen I will know because your face will be shocked- for a month" Said eve smiling evilly

They both ammediatly walked out quickly.

"What did it say?" I asked eve sitting up quickly.

"Dont worry, its alright. Your in the clear. Your not pregnant!" She said happily

"Hallelujah!" I said as i sunk back into bed

"Im about to order pizza, i'll get you when its ready. Oh and Shane told me what happened. If he ever does anything to you. There will be trouble."

She slid out of the door and I thought I would get changed into my pj's. I got out my silk short and a bandeau. I took my top and my jeans off when I heard my door open. I spun round and saw shane. He turned bright red when he saw I had just a lacy bra and pants on. I didn't have small boobs, I was a double D. I wasn't ashamed of my body. I was a curvy size ten. Shane turned around and faced the wall.

"Sorry claire!" He said smugly having caught me getting changed.

"Its alright! Hey are we going out now" I asked in a innocent voice.

"Well if you want to, I want to" He said, still facing the wall

"Well i want to so if we are, i guess I can do this!" I said as I slid in the small space between him and the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a long, slow kiss.

He backed me over to the bed and he lowered me down on top of him.

I looked into his big eyes. They were full of love and hunger. He looked down at my body and back up at my face. He then continued to kiss me. He stopped and started kissing my neck. He stopped at the start of my clevage and he worked his way backup.

He then rolled me over so he was on top of me. He pushed his arms up so his weight was on his arms. His kisses got deeper before he stopped.

"Red flag" he said as he got off of me. He paced back and forth as I got dressed.

"Your not helping, wearing that" He said as I put my bandeau top on.

"Sorry but I cant help it!" I said as i pulled my shorts on.

"PIZZA!" Screamed Eve from downstairs.

"Race ya!" I screamed as I bolted down the stairs. I got to the pizza boxes first. I grabbed a slice and took a bite as shane lifted me up over his shoulder.

He grabbed a pizza box and he took me to the sofa.

Michael was in the armchair and Eve was sitting infront of him. They were sharing a pizza fair and square whilst me and shane were fighting.

He dropped me on the sofa and he sat next to me. I took a bit of pizza and ate. Being with this lot i could forget everything bad that had happened in my life. Once we finished the boys started playing the xbox.

"Eve, got any hair dye? I'm bored of this" I said as i pointed at my hair. "We could dip dye it!"

"ohhhh yesssss!" Eve screamed! "Pink!"

We ran upstairs and we went straight into eves room. She opened a draw, grabbed a box and she pulled me into a bathroom.

Since being in the glass house my blonde hair now reached my waist. Eve started reading the instructions and an hour later, I had pink hair ends! We went downstairs and Michael was the first to look at me.

"Wooow" Michael said "You look beautiful!"

"Oi michael thats my girlfriend your talking to. Blimey Claire. Im liking this more then your earlier look."

I know it sounds wierd but having this new hair was like a fresh start. I could put Ian and the past behind me. I had new clothes, a new boyfriend and a knew look.

I slept well that night thinking about what good things that were coming for me. Id had enough bad things to last me a life time.

Now was my time for happiness.

...

A month later me and shane were still going out, same with eve and michael. I went back to school and i started dressing up more. Wearing skirts and dresses and looking good which made me feel good.

It was my birthday next week. I would be seventeen which ment me and shane could...

"Hey guys, you know that its my birthday next week? Lets have a party! I'll pay and we could have it here!" i said grabbing a cup of coffee

"Yeah, thats a brilliant idea!" said eve grabbing a slice of toast.

"I would loooove a party!" said shane who was looking gorgeous with his bed head.

"Okay, but if Ian or monica come i'm kicking them out." said michael drinking something from a sports bottle

"Agreed" Everyone said at the same time.

I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. I came out still wrapped in my towell and bumped into shane

"Hey gorgeous" He said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, i need to get dressed" I said moving away from him.

"Your seventeen next week" he said whilst winking and walking into the bathroom.

I went into my room and chose a white summer dress

**( )**

I teamed it with over the knee socks and black platform shoes

( . )

I straightened my hair and put on some makeup and made it downstairs in exactly half an hour.

"I'm going to go to school guys" I said as I grabbed my shoulder bag. It was a gucci one that my dad had sent me. I spoke to him every other week. His business had got even bigger so he sent me a credit card with loads on.

"Your not going anywhere looking like that" Shane said putting his hands on my hips once id finished packing my bag. He gave me a long sweet kiss and then he pulled me closer so we were touching. We looked into each others eyes.

" I love you Claire. Remember that"

"I love you too shane. More then you'll ever know" I said picking up my bag and walking to the door.

It was a normal day in morganville. When I first went back to school I had been looking over my shoulder every thirty seconds. I was more comfortable now. At first people had called me a slut but now I actually had made friends from people who knew what Ian had done. I had seen him a few times glaring at me. I heard he was made a vampire by some younger one who had seen it happen to someone.

"hey claire" I heard as I walked past an alleyway. I knew the voice. I kept walking.

"Don't you dare ignore me claire. You know what I am now. That will make your last experience ten times worse."

I stopped and without turning round said to Ian.

"Why me, what have I done?" I said as a stray tear rolled done my face. And in a flash he was facing me.

"You rejected me. I don't like rejection." He said smirking

"Please no" I said, tears gushing down my face. "What do you want from me? Infact you took the one thing that I will never get back. You took my virginity? What more do you WANT?" I said screaming. Tears flowing unstoppably.

"I want to finish what we started" He said smiling with his fangs before he pulled me down an alley way.


	9. Chapter 9

..

**Chapter nine**

He dragged me down the alleyway. He stopped and pulled me into a little room. There were brushes and bins. It was a cleaning cupboard from the street cleaners. He pushed me against a brick wall so hard I slid to the floor. He walked out of the door and locked it. I grabbed my bag and found my phone.

"Michael its me" I said with my voice shaking,.

"Claire whats wrong? Where are you?"

"The alley next to the day house. In a cleaning cupboard. He's coming back? Hurry" I said bursting into tears.

Shane and eve had taught me some self defence things against vampires when michael was out teaching. Maybe not best to use on Ian though.

I glanced down to see what I had on me. My heel, i could stake him. But he's young so he'll die. I would get killed. My bracelet.

Amelie...

I sliced along my finger with my nail as hard as i could. A drop of blood came out. I touched it on my bracelet. Just then the door opened and Ian stood there.

"Mmmmm..." He said as he lifted my hand and licked my blood. His other hand was roaming my body grabbing at my legs and breasts. I struggled but it has no good. Just then the door flew in and there stood two red eyed vampires.

"Get off her" Said Amelie. She walked in and grabbed Ian by the neck. The second vampire came in and crouched next to me. They offered me a hand and I stood up. It was michael.

"Its alright claire, your safe." Michael said. He lifted me up and ran vamp speed home. We got in and eve and shane were standing inn the living room. They instantly came over and hugged me.

"you had me worried sick" Said eve whilst

"Did he touch you? Did he- did he?" He said almost shouting and crying.

I didn't answer. I didn't say a word . Eve let me go to look at my face. I was deeply analysing my shoes. Concentrating on my feet. Avoiding eye contacts and ignoring everyone.

I turned and walked upstairs. I took my dress off and I stood staring in the mirror. I removed all my makeup and took off my shoes and socks. I stood there staring at myself. I had bruises on my arm from where Ian dragged me.

What did Shane see in me? I was a girl who acted confident because it was the easiest way to hide my feelings. I was good looking apparently. I'de never thought it myself but men and boys told me so many times that i had worked up a fake ego. I was nothing more then a useless slut. I had had sex before seventeen, i may have been raped but still I'm a slag. It may have not been optional but it still happened. And the others still supported me for some reason. They were not true friends, who would want to be friends with a geek like me. An ugly, worthless slutty geek.

I grabbed an old shirt of Shane's and pulled it on. I took a towel and walked towards the shower. I was about to close the door behind me when Michael was there holding it.

I stared at him trying to keep a strong face. He looked at me apologetically and I collapsed on him crying. He ran his fingers through my hair like my nana used to do when I was little. He guided me to my room and was lying me down on the bed gently when Shane walked in.

He didn't say anything. He just came and lay down next to me. Our bodies intertwined. My head was against his bare chest and my legs were mingled with his. If this was anyone else it would have been wrong and uncomfortable but my small frame fitted perfectly into his. He was murmuring gentle words into my ears. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was him saying "I love you Claire Danvers."

I woke up in the morning and we were still connected. I looked up at him. He was awake and watching me.

"Hello gorgeous" shane said giving me a sleepy smile

"Same to you" I said before i stretched up and kissed him.

He instantly kissed me back. I ran my fingers trough his hair and he ran his hands over my back.

He licked my lip asking for entry and I agreed. Our tongues were dancing. After a while he made a groaning noise in my mouth and he picked me up from his side and he lay me on top of him. He put his hands on my waist and I continued fiddling with his hair.

He started to run his hands up the side of my body. He was so much different from Ian. Ian grabbed and hurt me but shane just gently swept my skin as he ran his hands over my torso.

He glanced over my breasts making me moan. Straight away the kiss got more deep and he pulled me under him. His hands were now roaming my legs and face aswell.

He was getting more desperate with the kisses. It was like he thought Ian still had me and he was dreaming and he was kissing me to bring me back. But at the same time me and shane being close took out all my worries and pains. It left just the positive me. I slowly started to pull Shane's old T-shirt off of me. I flung it over my head and threw it against the wall. He started kissing my collar bone. He then moved down my body. He passed my bra and he did the same with my stomach.

Once he'd finished kissing me he rested his head on my fore head and he whispered "Red flag"

He rolled from on top of me to next to me.

I was now aware that I was just in some skimpy pants and a bra. I held Shane's hand under the cover. We were lying there in a comfortable silence. After a while I got up. I was aware he was watching as I struggled to find his old top. Just as I thought i saw it across the room the door opened. I quickly dived onto the floor thinking it was Michael.

"Hey Shane breakfast" Said Eve in a grumpy voice. "Wheres Claire?" She said with worry consuming her voice. I jumped off the floor.

"Here, i thought you were michael."

"Put some clothes on!" She said as she closed the door.

I gave up looking for the top so I took out some shorts and a top from my wardrobe. I was going to pull them on when I felt hand around my waist.

"Are you trying to stop me getting changed?"

"Maybe"

"You called red flag"

"Be glad I did" He whispered in my ear.

He let go and I pulled on my fluffy shorts and top. As I walked out michael stood staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked

"This is gonna sound pervy and stupid- actually I'll get Eve to talk to you." He said turning to walk back in his room.

"No, you say it. Your like my brother Michael."

"Okay, did you and Shane-"

"No" I interrupted him

"I promise Michael that shane and I have not-"

"Okay, I get it" He said now interrupting me.

I carried on walking down the stairs. I grabbed my coffee & plate, served by eve, and I went and sat watching tv with Shane and Eve. Michael came down eventually,

I really fit in here. Ive never felt like i belonged before and now I do i gotta try and not screw it up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten.

It was a week after my Ian run in. Amelie had given me the week off school so I was spending time with Shane, eve and Michael. I also was planning my birthday party. I handed invites out at college and eve did in common grounds.

I decided it was to big for the house so the venue was now at a morganville night club which I rented.

We had been food shopping and got loads of buffet things to take to the club. We had also been and bought outfits. Mine was a red figure hugging dress and eves was a lose black one which was tight around the bust and then flowed till mid thigh.

My party was tonight and my birthday was today! I've never been soo excited. I had a big box arrive yesterday from my dad. I still don't know what it is! If its any good he would have got someone else to pick it.

I had just woke up and I rolled over and forgot Shane was there. I rolled right on top of his strong chest.

"This is a nice wakeup" He said sleepily.

"Shut it you" I said planting a kiss on his lips.

"Happy birthday gorgeous"

I jumped out of bed but before my feet touched the floor I had strong hands around my waist pulling me towards the bed. Both of us were in our underwear as we had another red flag last night.

"Where are you going birthday girl?"

"To get dressed!" I said squealing as he tickled my stomach.

I struggled out of his grip and I grabbed my towel and ran into the bath room. I had extra long shower and I stepped out and dried off. I wrapped my towel around me and i ran to my room. Shane was alseep again so I picked to light blue denim short shorts and a lacy t shirt.I was struggling to hold my towel and put my underwear on. I held my towel in my teeth whilst i pulled my pants up. I suddenly dropped my towel and I heard a chuckle.

I turned my back to him and pulled my bra on.

"Perv" I said when I was done.

"Not really, now your seventeen"

I pulled my top on and my shorts. I then brushed my hair, which was still blonde and pink and pulled it in a side plait.

I pulled my white wedgies on. Shane came over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

He pulled me in for a kiss. After about two minutes we pulled back. I sniffed his aroma in. It was manly and hot.

"Do you want your present?"

"Hell yeah" I said.

I jumped on his back and he gave me a piggy back down stairs. We went into the living room and I saw a big banner and a cake and presents. Suddenly eve and Michael jumped out from behind the sofa!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed.

I was so shocked that I let go of Shane but luckily he was holding me.

Shane let me down and I hugged Eve and Michael and said thank you.

Firstly I opened my dads present.

"Holy crap" Said eve as she saw me pull a Chanel purse out of the box. Then I pulled out some le bouton shoes and then a big box of Clinique make Up.

"Thank yoooou daddy!" I said under my breath.

Next eve and michael gave me 2 boxes.

"Open that one later" She whispered my ear. I giggled and opened the other one. It was a big photo frame with a picture of the four of us that I took one day when we were having a picnic dinner (cause michael cant go in the sun) in the park. It had a glossy black frame and I already knew i was going to hang it over my bed.

"Thank you soo much eve!" I said giving her a peck on her lips

"You too michael" said doing the same.

"Who's is that?" I asked seeing a perfectly wrapped purple present.

"Amelie asked me to give it to you 'cause she had to leave town yesterday" Said Michael.

I oppened it as gently as it was wrapped and inside was an apple mac laptop and an Iphone 4S fully loaded with apps and numbers

"Wowzas" Said shane.

"I'll call her later and thank her"

"Mine now!" Shane shouted

He passed me a white box with a red ribbon tied around it. I pulled apart the ribbon and tied it around the end of my plait. I opened the box and I found a silver charm bracelet. It had five charms on. One was a C, One was a heart, one was a bag, one was a book and one was a little ring.

"Oh my god shane!" I screamed as I lunged at shane.

I wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Do you like-" I imterupted him by pulling him in for a kiss. As the kiss was getting deeper Eve cleared her throat.

"Hmmmhmmm" She interupted. "I'll get breakfast"

"I'll help" Michael said quickly escaping.

"So, that leaves you, me and twenty minutes" Shane whispered in my ear.

I sat so that I had one leg around each side of him.

"You'll get your thanks later" I whispered.

"I can't wait" He whispered back

"I love my bracelet shane, thank you"

"Its alright my californian princess"

"Hey, you know how i don't like that"I said whilst hitting him. "I don't call you my texas cowboy." I said getting off him and pretending to be annoyed

"Hey babe, I'm sorry" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Haha! You fell for it!" I said laughing

"Thats it!" He said whilst shoving me on the floor, sitting on me and tickling me.

"St-st-stop i-i-it" I said laughing my head off

"Oi, breakfast!" Eve called

He lifted me up and carried me to the table. Eve had put out a jug of apple juice, bacon, sasuage, egg and beans.

"Oh wow guys! Thank you!" I said. It tasted as good as it looked.

"Thank you guys! I'm gonna go phone my daddy and Amelie." I said going outside. I sat on the porch and got my phone off.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hey gorgeous! Happy birthday! Hows morganville?"

"Its great, my house mates are taking great care of me"

"Good, I hope those boys are treating you like a lady"

"Daddy! I'm seventeen, I can stand up for myself!"

"i know, I have to go now princess, keep out of trouble"

"Love you, bye"

Next on Amelie. She didnt awnser so I left a message

"Hi Amelie! Thank you soo much for my birthday presents. I love them. We'll talk when your back. Have a nice trip!"

I got up and went back to the living room.

"Oi vamp boy" I said to michael who was sitting alone in the living room. Eve and shane were washing up in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me put that picture up please?" I said smiling sweetly.

He got up and picked up the photo whilst i grabbed all my presents and he followed me to my room.

"You better not be looking at my ass" I said halfway up the stairs.

"wouldn't dream of it" He said smugly "Hey, get eve to borrow those from you"

We went in my room and I got the drill and nail. He put it up for me and it looked perfect.

"Thank you michael" I said before giving him a peck before he left. I decided to open eves present.

"wowzas"

It was a red bra with black ridges. It was a push up and strapless. It was teamed with a red thong and a note

'Thought Shane would like them, E x'

I put them in my draw. I had six hours till my party.

"Hey gorgeous can I come in"

"Yeah"

Shane walked in. Every time she saw him it reminded her of why she loved him.

His crooked smile, his perfect teeth, his smouldering eyes, his gorgeous hair which made you want to run you fingers through it.

He's gorgeous

And he is all mineeee.

A/N,

Sorry for ramdom ending, needed an update


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He came in and sat on the bed. I went and sat next to him. We sat there staring at eachother for a few seconds. Then he pounced on me and pinned me down on the bed. He kissed me so deeply and pasionatly that i didn't want it to stop.

His hands went to the hem of my top. He slowly lifted it off, then I did the same with his top. The kiss only stopped when we lifted the tshirts over our heads. His hands then moved to the buttons on my jeans. They were off in seconds, his jeans then soon followed. He reached for my bra strap when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called whilst holding back my laughter as Shane tickled me

"Eve"

"Piss off gothica" Shane screamed

"Theres someone here for you both"

Me and shane rushed to get dressed. I was done first so i ran and opened the door

"Sort your hair out" Eve said laughing "Sorry that I interupted" She said winking as she walked back down stairs. I ran to the bathroom. My hair was all messed up. I quickly sorted it and O ran to get shane. He was trying to get my pink lipstick off his face. I grabbed a tissue and spat on it.

"Ewwwww" He said once it touched his face

"You were'nt saying that earlier when we were sharing saliva. And if you want to ever touch these lips again you'll hurry up!" That made him hurry up. He then followed me down the stairs.

"Eve, who is it?" I asked

"I dont know, Michael pushed him in the living room before I could see. Then he told me to go and get you"

"Oh, okay"

I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. Michael was sitting in his arm chair. On the sofa was Amelie and... Ian.

I spun around to leave and Michael had grabbed onto my arm.

"Just listen Claire" Michael said soothingly

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME MICHAEL?" I screamed.

Shane had his hands on my shoulders.I had tears all down my face.

"Do you know what its like Michael? To be touched and- and- put through that. Scince then I have had some of the worst months of my life and now things are getting better and he comes here to try and fix things" I was now hysterically crying. Michael let go of me and shane grabbed me into a hug.

"Claire, I'm sorry to put you through this but he wanted to talk

to you before he goes before the council." Said Amelie calmly.

I was pressed against Shanes body. My body was now shaking.

I knew shane had said nothing because he would be getting into a fight against three vamps. I tried to compose myself.

"Okay, let me talk to Ian alone"

"Are you sure? You dont have to" Shane said

"I have to do this, if he tries anything I'll scream"

Shane left followed by Michael and Amelie.

I stood next to the wall as far away from him as possible

"Speak" i said to Ian

"I wanted to say how sorry I was Claire, honestly. Monica put me up to it and she threatend me."

"Thats a load of bull. Why did you do it? You broke my human rights and my faith and my self confidence. And-" I was stopped suddenly when I saw his emotions turn. His face changed from an average looking guy to a scary vamp. He suddenly ran and pinned me against the wall.

"Scream and I'll snap your neck" he whispered in my ear. Not quiet enough for two vampires older than him to not hear.

Suddenly the living room door smashed open and Shane grabbed Ian from the back of the collar and threw him on the floor. The minute he hit the floor he looked like a scared normal guy. Shane was about to pounce on him.

"Stop" I said. Shane spun around and looked at me questioningly.

"Help me, please" Ian whispered shaking. "Somethings happening to me. That wasn't me. I promise and after what happened at the party i've been regretting it and I wanted to apologise but something was telling me in my head to hurt you. I try to fight it but I cant help it. Im sorry" His words were a mere squeak.

"Amelie, send him to your scientist. I think the out of town vampire gave him that diesease" Said Michael "Don't send him to that court. They'll just kill him"

"Please Amelie, fix him and send him somewhere eles, I never want to see him again" I whipered as Eve came in and hugged me.

5 hours later

We were outside the club. I had my figure hugging dress on with my long hair neatly curled. I had on a pair of black platform shoes. Shane had his arm in mine. Eve also had curled hair, her dress on and stilettos.

Michael and Shane were sporting the same look. They both had on skinny jeans, shirts and skinny ties. I have to say they looked hot. The food was already in and I people were coming in handing over presents and saying hi and happy birthday.

The club was loud and people were dancing everywhere. The boys grabbed us some vodka shots which we drank them quickly. We then started dancing. Firstly just the girls danced and then all the boys came and joined.

Shane went and sat down once he was out of breath. I danced with Michael and lots of the other guests.

"Wheres Shane gone?" I asked Michael and Eve shouting over the music.

"He sat over there" Said Michael who had his hands around Eves waist.

I wrestled through the dance floor and I saw Shane. I couldn't see his face though because it was covered by a girl.

His hands were on that girls face and she was pinning him against the seat.

"That bastard" I screamed as the tears started flowing.


	12. Chapter 12

.

Claire p.o.v

I was overtaken by anger. I walked over and grabbed that bitches hair. I expected monica. But what I saw shocked me.

The bitch kissing my boyfriend was a vamp.

But she wasn't kissing him she was sucking his blood.

He had been stuggling against her which is why he had his fingers in her hair.

I pulled her off him and I jumped on her.

I pinned her to the floor like Shane had taught me. Shane was unconscious.

"MICHAAAEEEL!" I screamed. Because of his vamp hearing he heard me straight away and he came running over. He took over from me and I ran to Shane.

People had gathered round us. Someone threw me a pack of tissues. I pressed one against his bite wound in his neck.

He was still breathing but shallowly. His once white shirt had been soaked in his blood.

The bleeding stopped and I called an ambulance. They were here in a second.

"Claire" Shane whispered as he was being taken into the ambulance.

"Yes honey" I replied between tears.

"Don't leave me"

"I promise, hold on Shane. I love you baby"

Then he went uncocious again.

The next few hours were a blur.

I went with Shane in the ambulance. Michael and Eve turned up an hour later. They had changed and they bought me some clothes aswell. She bought me a tracksuit and a hollister top.

I got changed in the ladies. Shane loved this top, that vamp had practically drank him dry. I collapsed to the floor of the cubiscal crying.

After a while Eve came in.

"Claire open the door"

I stayed silent. She left and then Michael came in

"Claire come out or I'm coming in"

"That sounds really pervy" I said. The tears had stopped and I was changed. I came out and I saw Michael standing there,

"He's awake" Those words were like my birthday and christmas had come toghether. I dropped my everything in my hands and I ran to his room.

"Hey beautiful" He said as I exploded through the door.

I smuthered him. I gave him the longest hungriest kiss possibly.

When we broke apart panting for air i examined him. He looked absouloutly normal but paler. He had a blood drip in his arm.

"You saved me" He said as I climbed into his bed next to him.

"I thought you were kissing her"

"I would never cheat on you"

"promise?"

"I promise"

After a while of me lieing in his arms eve and Michael came in. They handed me my bag which i dropped as i ran to Shane.

"Amelie said they have the vamp that did it. She wasn't from here so Amelie is sending her back to her town." Michael told us.

"Good, that bitch deserves everything she gets."

After a while of the glass house gang talking I forgot that we were in a hospital. After a while I must have drifted off to sleep.

*** DREAM ***

I opened my eyes and I was in a warehouse. It was empty apart from me. I was bruised and felt sore all over. I knew Ian had done this. Raped me again, I ran out the warehouse and I ran home. I knew my way somehow. I opened the door and ran upstairs.

Ian and shane were talking.

"Thanks for lending me your girlfriend" Ian said

"Anytime you want a bit of fun you can have her. It makes her want me more" he said laughing.

*End of dream*

I woke up screaming. Shane was still next to me and Eve and Michael were above me. We were at home. It was daylight so I must have slept all night and they must have bought me home. Shane had his strong hands grasped round my waist and he was pulling me close to him.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as I jumped out of the bed. I still had my hollister top and trackie bottoms on. I ran behind Eve and Michael and ran to the corner of the room.

"Claire" Shane said sounding really upset.

"Dont come any closer to me Shane, I mean it" I said whilst crying hystericaly.

"Shane give us a second" Said Eve who walked over to me.

He walked out looking really hurt. He looked like his normal self.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry" He said before walking out.

It suddenly clicked about what had happened yesterday and last night, my party, the vamp and my dream of Ian.

"Shane" I shouted

He walked back in looking hopeful. Michael and Eve left to give is some space. The minute they closed the door I locked it and lunged at shane.

Our lips met and I could sense fireworks going off. He backed me onto the bed. He laid on top of me.

The kiss got hungrier and I ran my hands down his chest. I was feeling the definitions of his abs as he moaned lightly in my mouth.

I whipped my top off and he started to run his hands down my sides. He took my bottoms off me as he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want this Claire?" Shane asked me.

"I'm sure Shane. I want this, I want you"


	13. Chapter 13

_Claire p.o.v_

The sunlight was streaming through the window. It was ten am. It was three hours since i woke up screaming. I was lying next to Shane. We were both naked but it felt right. Not at all wrong. I slowly slid off of him.

I picked one his tops up and put it on.

"Hey gorgeous" Shane said smiling sleepinly

"Hey sexy" I said walking back towards the bed.

He kissed me slow and long.

We went downstairs. He kept touching my ass as we walked down

"Hey, not get enough out of your system this morning?" i teased

"Maybe I have alot more to get out" He whispered in my ear as we walked in the kitchen. We walked in and the minute shane was through the door Michael had him pinned against the wall.

"Michael get off of h-"

"You are a complet dickhead Shane, What you did this morning with claire was wrong Shane. You make me sick, do you realise how old she is. That would be like you and Alyssa."

"Michael, I'm seventeen and it wasnt like he forced me into it or anything. It was my own choice" I said trying to pull him off of Shane

"Do you seriously think of me that badly Mikey?" Shane said raising his voice but still sounding hurt.

Michael got off of him and he walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry its just that your like my little sister and I would do anything to protect you. You've grown up so much scince you've been here and with my vamp hearing it was- ten times worse" he said before he left.

I felt my face go red with embaressment.

"Are you alright babe?" I asked shane as he sat down on a chair.

"I'm fine but you on the other hand have gone tomato coloured"

"Shut up!" I squealed as i turned my back to him and made coffee.

A bit later Eve came in.

She looked at me, raised an eyebrow and then looked at Shane. I knew my hair was knotty and messy and I only had one of shanes shirts on.

"Sooo, how long have you two been up?" Eve said still having raised eyebrows.

"Erm, not long" I said still blushing

"Claire, go upstairs" Eve commanded. I obeyed and I left.

Shane p.o.v

Crap, I was gonna get majorly killed, again.

"What did you do with Claire" She said giving me a stare that could kill.

"i dont really want to share that with you" I said giving her a smug grin

"Cut the shit collins, Mikey boy told me what he heard. You keep her safe or you awnser to me" She said, I was actually a bit scared.

"Now, I'm going to work" She turned around and skipped off.

Claire

It had been three months since my birthday. Things had been normal. Ian had been cured and sent away. The vamp that attacked Shane had also been sent back to her own town.

Tommorow was the day that Jason Rosser was supposed to be coming out of prison. Apperently he hated Shane because of something that happened years ago but he wont tell me.

Eve is really worried to. None of them would tell me anything about him though.

I left for uni. It was afternoon classes today so I spent the morning with Shane. I stopped at common grounds on the way. I got my mocha and carried on walking. I was about five minutes away when I was pulled aside into a parked van. I dropped my coffee as I fell. I was thrown in then they locked the door. The back was dark and I couldn't see who was driving it.

I got out my phone and text Shane, Michael, Eve and Amelie

'Help, someone pulled me in a large white van. Help me please' i then slid my phone into my bra so they wouldn't find it.

After a short journey it was time to put my plan into action. I laid on the floor like I was knocked out. I made my hair, still blonde and pink, in front of my face and I closed my eyes shut.

"Jason, why did you knock her out?" Said a womens voice. Monicas. Queen bitch Morell and Jason Rosser I asumed. This must have been his way to get back at shane for what ever he did.

Then suddenly strong hands grasped me and picked me up.

"I didnt mean to. Have you text Shane to tell her we've got her?" said Jason.

"Yep, already done. Just dump her over there on the floor."

"Okay, what time is it?"

"two"

"Okay"

I was dropped onto the floor and then I heared them leave. I looked around. I was in a warehouse, there were ware houses near TPU.

I got my phone out and text Shane.

'Warehouse, maybe near TPU'

I had twenty missed calls and loads of texts. One was from Amelie.

'call me and hide your phone. We'll track you'

I called Amelie straight away and I his the phone in a box near to were they dumped me. I looked around for anyway out. They'd locked the door and all the windows were on the ceiling.

I sat down. I took out the pocket knife that Eve has told me to start carrying and I stuck it in my waistband.

Then the door swung open and a man stood there. I assumed it was Jason.

"Hi claire" He said smugly

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh Claire Lola Danvers, I know an awfull lot more about you then most. Your going out with Shane Daniel Collins, you live in the glass house with my fangbanging sis and her boyfriend the singing vamp. You are a clothes size ten (english sizes BTW which is smaller then the average women) and a bra size 32 DD. Your from California where you used to have a boyfriend called Harry who beat you up and tried to preasure you into bed. You broke up with him a month before you moved here."

"Stalker much?" I muttered under my breath.

He then suddenly walked over and grabbed me. He shoved me against the wall so hard that my knees buckled and I landed on my bum.

"Don't be smart with me missy" Jason said. "Now, I'm sure you know why your here"

"Only cause you have some history with Shane or something like that."

"Well, he stopped me once from getting my way and I dont like that so lets say this is his revenge"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, lets say you wont be walking out of this place." He said laughing.

Then Monica walked in with a big bottle of something. I ran into one of the corners of the room but that just made it easier for Jason to pin me down. He picked me up and tied me to a chair. Monica then covered the floor in the liquid. It was flamable. Then it suddenly clicked about what they were going to do to me.

Monica got out a lighter, chucked it on the floor and the walked out with Jason laughing.

I screamed. I knew that this was my time.

Then I remembered my knife. I tried to wiggle my hands enough in the ropes to grab it.

Who ever tied these certainly was not a scout. I got my knife and I managed to slowly cut it. Once I was free I looked around. There was a circle of flames around me.

Then the door burst open and standing there was Michael and Shane.

"H-el-p" I whispered. Thats when the darkness surronded me.

**What will happen now? Keep reading**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter fourteen_

_Claires P.O.V_

I woke up and the first thing I remembered was the pounding in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room. Shane was next to me and he looked exahusted. I looked at myself. I had my underwear on and I could see my clothes crumpled in a corner. Shane's doing. But they had black dust on. Then it came back to me.

The fire. How did I get out? Who saved me? Where they hurt? Was I hurt?

I wiggled out of Shanes grip and looked in the mirror.

I had rope burns on my wrist and a huge bruise on my back.

"Wow, claire. Are you okay?" I turned around to see Shane sitting up in bed looking at me.

"What happened Shane?"

"Jason took you, we tracked your phone and we found you. When we got there you had just backed out. I had some water in my bag so I dropped it on the floor and made a path to get you through. I scooped you up and took you home. I didnt think you'd mind me changing you but you started to wake up halway so I put you to bed like that."

He had risked his life for me. Again! He got up and he snaked his hands around my waist. I turned into him and breathed in his smell. My Shane. I thought I'd never see him again.

We both looked into eachothers eyes and after a few seconds our lips crashed together. He slowly backed me up against the wall. He pushed himself harder against me so there were no gaps in between us. It was weird how our bodies fitted together. He was the missing piece of my puzzle. He was the emptieness I had carried around with me for years.

I jumped so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He moaned gently in my mouth and he put one of his hands on my arse (yes I'm English) to support me. He backed me onto the bed and I took off his trousers.

Whilst he left me in my underwear whilst he slept in trackie bottoms. Thats not fair!

He slowly lifted up my back to undo my bra when there was a knock at the door.

"If we hear one more noise loud enough to make us think you two are getting upto something in there we will be coming in. And I know you two wouldn't be so dumb." Eve said

Shane looked down at me and dedided to settle with lying next to me.

"you know I wouldn't have stopped don't you" Shane whispered

"I guessed seeing as I was already nearly naked." I whispered back

"Not near enough for me" He whispered as he pulled me on top of him and began kissing me again.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"Claire, stay home for a bit. They havent managed to catch Jason or Monica yet okay? And be careful. Jason likes to set things up. I heard that there was a girl going out with a vamp and he took all the blood out the fridge so the vampire nearly killed her."

"Okay, I promise Shane that I will stay off school for a bit and be careful."

"Good, I cant loose you again Claire." As he said it a tear apperead in his eye.

"God, I love you Shane" As I finished saying it he pulled me under him and began our snogging session again. I nibbled his lip and he moaned loadly.

"I'm coming in!" Eve shouted as I jumped under the cover. I still only had my underwear on. "Claire if you are naked under there we will have problems she said as she walked in.

"I was getting changed actually!" I said "And anyway why would it matter. I'm seventeen!" I started to raise my voice.

"I just want you safe Claire. I dont want to think I lost you again like I did last time." Eve said as she walked out of the room.

I jumped up, grabbed one of Shanes old tshirts and chased her out.

"I promise Eve, you will never loose me. If I ever had to leave you I will return. I promise Eve." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

One month later

The guys let me go back to school again. Eve caught me and Shane having a hot make out session where he almost had my bra off so now were on a strict no touching rule. We just do it when noones looking.

Eve was at work right now and so was Shane. My proffeser was off so I had no classes today.

I had just come out the shower with my towel wrapped around me when I saw Michael. He was standing directly outside the bathroom door. I look into his eyes they were red. It was the colour of a perfect apple, the colour of a ruby amd the colour of blood.

"Hey there Claire." He said as he looked me up and down and smirked.

"Hi Michael. Shall we go get you some blood?" I said as i slowly moved towards the stairs. I could here my pulse as my heart beated faster. I thought that would make it easier for him to hear it so I thought about me, Shane, Eve and Michael together watching a crap movie chosen by Eve.

"Your the only blood in the house" He said now full on smiling.

"Michael, its me. Claire? You stopped me from touching Shane because you were worried about me?" I said trying to rember.

"Well it didnt work. You stink of him. All of you from top to toe smell like Shane."

"Eve. Think about how much you love her. Think sbout when you and her make me and Shane go to our rooms so you can have dinner with her. Think about waking up to eve next to you. Remember Michael. I'm your friend" I said as I put my hand out to him.

Before I could pull it out he had his hand on mine and he pulled me into him. It wasnt like a normal michael hug. It was tight and almost bone crushing. He looked at me and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. I strugled to get out but it was no use. He sunk his teeth into my neck. It was like having ten blood tests at once. As he sucked I fell limp in his arms. I could'nt scream. I only manage a whimper.

Then suddenly I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

Then I realised it must have looked like michael was kissing me as I was in a towel. The next thing I know is I'm dropped into the floor as Shane lunges at Michael.

Shane hits him and Michael falls to the floor. I look at Michael and see the red drain out of his eyes. Then Shane runs over to me and pushes his hands down hard on my neck

"Aghhh" I say as he applys preasure to stop the bleeding.

"Its alright, you'll be okay." Shane says. Once it stops he lifts me up and carries me to my room.

"Stay with me. Please." I say as he lowers me onto the bed. I still have the towel safely around me.

Shane laid down next to me. He pulled me tightly against him as I rested my head on his chest. I dont realise that I'm crying until i look at shanes top. I slip into a deep sleep putting the outside world.

I wake up with a jump. Shane isn't next to me. I get dressed into leggins and an off the shoulder top. It hid the side that michael had just bitten. I brushed my hair and put it into a bun before i looked in the mirror. I was pale. I assumed it was just the lighing in my room, it was dark so I couldn't really see properly.

I have to say it suited me. I applied some blood red lipstick and black smoky eyes. I looked better then normal.

I pulled on my ugg boots and went downstairs. It was dark outside. I must of slept for the whole day.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and I could hear Shane, Michael and eve.

"How could you do that to her? You don't let me touch my girlfriend but you can drink her blood whilst shes in a towel?"

"I'm sorry. I've said it a thousand times. I had blood in the fridge. I went to the bank yesterday and I put 10 bottels in there"

"Michael, you may be my boyfriend but thats bullshit. A bottle cant just get up and walk away."

"Hang on, I saw Jason before I found you and Claire. He was walking along the road with a bag. I thought he had just been shopping but now I think about it he was smirking. He probably tried to finish off the job. He thought that youd suck either me or her dry"

I walked back up one step and I jumped onto the floor. The guys quickly shut up and I walked into the kitchen.

"Claire, I'm sorry. If I said anything I'm really sorry" Michael said as he looked at his shoes. He looked ashamed

"Its okay" I said as I gave him a hug. I turned around to face Eve and Shane. They stared at my face,

"Holy shit Claire. You look like a v-" Shane said before Eve interupted her.

"Different. Are you okay? Sit down and I will get you a drink. Pastas on the stove." Eve said. She was hiding something from me.

I refused to sit down. I looked at Shane.

"I look like what?" I said so shaken up I whispered.

"Look in the mirror" Said Eve. She led me into the hall where I looked in the mirror properly.

The paleness in my skin wasn't like the usual yellowey colour that someone had just been sucked half to death was. I looked like a vampire.

"Shit" I said as i took in my looks

"language" said eve

"Don't tell me to mind my fucking language when I look like a vampire" I screamed as I cried. Shane put his arms around me and I cried into his tshirt

"I'm sure it will get better. You just need to let yourself repair."

Said Eve.

"Here, take these to bed." Said Michael as he handed Shane a tray with two bowls, two cakes and a bar of chocolate on.

I slowly went upstairs were me and Shane ate. We then made out and fell asleep. It felt normal which is the opposite of Morganville.

Whats happening to me?..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter five teen, a different claire

Three days later I still was not back to my own colour.

Shane told me it looked sexy. I disagree totally.

Well, it did bring out my blue eyes and maybe I did look slightly sexier but anyway I didnt look like me.

Michael phoned Amelie and she said she would come round this evening.

I rolled to face Shane. I planted a kiss on Shanes forehead. He must have still been dreaming.

"Claire" He groaned

"I'm right here sweetie"

"Don't leave me. Don't go" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I wont, I'm here Shane."

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said as he pulled his arms around me.

He held me in a tight grip and I fell back asleep on his chest.

I woke up and Shane still had his grip tight on my hips.

''Morning sleepy head" Shane said whilst yawning

"I'm not the sleep talker" I replied kissing his nose

"What did I say?" He asked slightly worringly.

"You were crying saying Claire, dont go and I love you"

"Oh, sorry if I scared you"

"Its alright, I'm scary Clairey" I said deepening my voice.

"Sure you are" He said sounding sarcastic. Then he started tickling me. I giggled and screamed and got out of bed. He followed me and he tickled me to the floor. He was lying on top of me tickling me.

"Hey, st-st-stop i-hit" I said laughing.

"Admit your not scary clairey"

"I ad-mi-t it!"

"Hey, weren't your eyes blue before?"

"Yeaaah, why?"

"They look green to me"

He picked me up and dropped me at the mirror.

"Holy sh-"

"Lanuage!"

I stared in the mirror. My once blue eyes were now green. A dark, strong green like the colour of an emerald.

"Amelie will know why. She has to. Now shall we go for breakfast?" I said as I looked away. I couldnt show how scared I actually was.

"Okay" He said in an English accent as he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me downstairs.

"I'll get coffee and toast you get eggs" He said as he put me down.

"Ahhh okay" I said as I went to scramble eggs. When they were done we sat down and ate. I could see him staring in my eyes every now and again. We were washing up as Eve came in.

"Good morning happy campers. How are you this fine morn- OMG!

What in the world has happened with your eyes Claire? Have you lost weight? Your boobs look bigger to me. Shane what do you think? Have your periods stopped? Are you eating enough?"

"Eve! I'm fine, Shane dont awnser that question. I'm fine okay!"

"We are going to Amelie right now. Go put some clothes on" She said slowly pushing me towards the stairs.

I followed her instructions and I went upstairs and put on some jeans and a tight T-shirt.

I went downstairs and Shane, Michael and Eve were waiting for me. Shanes eyes nearly popped out of his head. I pulled it up a bit hiding some cleavage.

"Lets go, Amelie knows were coming" Said Michael. He had kind of been avoiding me recently. I think he may have remebered what he said to me about smelling Shane on me.

We climbed into the car. Eve called shotgun and Michael had to drive his car as it was daylight.

We got to founders square and we walked straight in past security. We arrived at Amelies door and before I had even raised my hand she asked us to enter.

"Come in and sit down.' Said the ice queen once we had opened the door.

"My my claire. I barely recognised you apart from your smell"

"Hi Amelie." we all chanted.

"Now, I'm guessing this is something to do with Michael. I can smell him on you" She said.

I looked at Michael who looked ashamed then I looked at Shane who looked furious.

"Whats happening to me Amelie?" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Come here child."

I went over and stood in front of her.

She took my hands in hers. "You and Michael go to see Myrin and let him do some tests. If its what I think it is there is nothing to be worried about. Infact I think you look even more beautiful then before. You have the greenest eyes I have ever seen Claire. Maybe whats happening id a good thing. Now you and Michael go now and I'll arange other transport for Eveline and Shane. No arguing Shane. She will be cared for."

Me and Michael went back to the car, it wasnt long until he finally stopped the car. He rested his head on the back of his head and he gave a huge sigh.

"Claire, I remebered what I said the other day and I'm sorry about the I can smell shane on you thing, its none of my buissness what you two do. Just- just stay careful, yeah? I don't know what I did to you claire but i am really really sorry." michael said as he took my hand.

"Its alright Michael. I know that you care about me and you couldn't help what happened yesterday. Just don't let it happen again.

We walked into where Amelie had directed us. It was right next to Grandma Days house. Michael took my hands as we walked down the alley. At the end stood a sort of shack.

We knocked on the door and we opened when we heared a murmured enter. It was like a tardis, inside was huge but outside was an oversized shed.

Suddenly an older vampire appeared infront of us. He had crazy black hair and a wild smile.

"You must be Claire" He said as he bowed down infront.

"Yeah, your Myrine right?"

"Yes my dearist. Now do you mind if I take a blood sample?"

The day carried on like this.

Myrin took both mine and Michaels blood samples. He combined them and studied them.

"Ahhh, Claire. I think you have the vampire illness that struck our town last year. I have the antidote here. But I'm sorry your body will not return to its normal state. Your skin will regulate though and it will give you a fever for a few days which will get preety bad but it will get better." I could live with being skinnier and having green eyes.

"Do it" I couldn't even finish my sentance before the needle was in my arm. I felt normal for now.

We returned home and we put a movie on with popcorn for everyone. We then had chicken and chips for dinner. Afterwards I felt a little light headed so Shane and I went up to bed. I fell asleep before I could even change my clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

CLAIRE P.O.V

It was exactly one month scince I'd been cured from the vampire diesease. My skin had returned to the normal colour. Which was tanned. A sort of goldeny brown.

Eve and i had dyed my hair a strong red (not ginger) colour. It looked awsome with my green eyes. I was still skinner but my chest hadnt shrunk.

"Agghgh, i feel so fat" i told eve as we were putting bikinis on.

We were going to a pool party hosted by one of the local girls

"Claire, shutup. Right now, im jealous!" Said eve as she flapped around me.

"but I'm inpraportionate. My boobs are too big for my wait and aghhghhg" I said as i flopped onto the bed.

I had chosen a white bikini with white frills on each cup. The bottoms were a plain white with ties at the side. I pulled on a pair of light denim shorts, grabbed some glittery flip flops and headed downstairs.

My bright red hair was in a ponytail on top of my head.

"Hey their gorgeous" Said shane as I walked into the kitchen. He had on blue surf shorts with a white vest and flipflops. I lent in as he kissed me. Sweet and soft. "You look- wowzas" He said as he looked into my eye. His dad may have been a jerk but he was definatly a gentle man.

"Lets go!" Shouted eve. She had a black bikini on (surprising much?!) and she had on black shirts and black flip-flops.

I walked out into the car where Michael was sitting in the front. He was going to stay inside untill later.

It was eleven am when we arrived. We could hear the music pumping from two streets over. We arrived, Shane had made me bring my own bottle of vodka so I couldn't get spiked again.

We were dancing and singing. When people got too close to me Shane shoved them away. He never tried to look at my body or anyone eles.

"I love you Shane Collins" I whispered in his ear as we were dancing. Michael had just come out to join us. His hands were wrapped tightly around eves waist. Shane and I were gazing into eachothers eye. We were currently dancing to 'Evacuate the dance floor' by Cascada when I heared a scream from the other side of the patio. I turned to look still wrapped in shanes arms. There was blood on the floor. And a group of gate crashers

"Get behind me claire" Said shane as he pushed me behind him. They were vamps.

Michael and Shane were going to help when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and someone grabbed my hair. I heard eve scream for Michael.

"Hmmm, looking lovely tonight" Said the vamp as he licked my neck.

He shoved me against a table behind. He grabbed all over my body. Then he sunk his teeth into my skin

I screamed and squealed but noone could hear. As much as I could see it was a blood bath. People on the floor everywhere. I could see Michael and Eve helping. Then i saw shane, he was running towards me

"Shane..." Then the blackness consumed me.

I could hear voices.

"Quick, I think she's waking up" Said a panicked voice,

"Were nearly there" Said another panicked voice.

I was so trierd I couldn't open my eyes for a few moments. When I could open my eyes I was being carried upstairs. I looked down.

"Ahhhh" I screamed when I saw my bikini was covered in blood.

"Shhh, its alright Claire sweetie. Your safe, trust me" Said shanes sweet voice. He carried me into the bathroom and sat me next to the sink. He ran the bath and added bubble bath.

"What happened there" I asked as he was testing how hot the water was.

"Vamps crashed the party and decided to have a feast. Somedude grabbed you. If Mikey didnt hear you scream he wouldve drained you" Shane said, his voice getting quieter.

I suddenly felt very light headed. I slouched more aginst the wall. I understood now why he had been carrying me. I was waaaay to weak. Shane must have seen this because he looked me in the eye and said.

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded in reply.

"Good" he said. He lifted me to my feet and she took of his shirt which he had lent me. He then looked me in the eye again.

"I need to get the blood off you before you go to bed in case a vamp smells it."

He then took my bikini top off of me and then my bottoms. The whole time his looks never left my eye. He lifted me into the bath and he ran the sponge over me. Once he was done he lifted me out and handed me a towel. I wrapped it around me and he carried me to his room. He put some underwear on the bed and one of his tshirts. I put them on and then I crawled into his bed.

We were in our normal jigsaw position when he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Claire Danvers. And one day I'll marry you. Thats a promise." I instantly feel asleep into a happy dream.

Shane and I holding hands with two children. Our children.


	17. Chapter 17

Ll

Chapter seventeen

Blood. Everywhere. Bodies. Shane, michael and eve are lying dead on the floor. Blood Covering every surface and inch of the floor. I look down. Im covered in it. I stumble forward before I get grabbed. It was Oliver.

"Hello Claire" He said before plunging his fangs into my neck.

I woke up screaming. I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't in my own room. I screamed more. Then I felt Shane smoothing down my hair, whispering I was safe. Tears flowing freely from my eyes. Then Michael and Eve poked their heads in.

I was still crying when Eve slid into bed next to me and Michael next to her. It was a squeeze but I felt safe and relieved knowing they were okay.

I closed my eyes knowing every thing was okay.

I woke up with Shane, Michael and Eve still next to me. They were all whispering to eachother.

"Hey gorgeous" said Shane as he kissed my cheeck.

"Hey CB, hope your allright." said eve

"Hey Claire" Michael said.

"Hey guys, thanks" I said

"Its alright, now me and Michel are gonna make breakfast." Eve said following Michael out the room.

I turned to face Shane.

"thank you for yesterday Shane. I've never felt so safe with anyone before. Ive never trusted them like I trust you."

And before he could say anything I kissed him. We were interupted by eve screaming breakfast.

Damn.

After breakfast I went upstairs and put on a red skirt and a white crop top and wedges. I left my hair down. It was now to my waist. Shane said its sexy, Eve said its gorgeous and Michael said it makes me look more beautiful. I thought it was quite cool.

I grabbed my gucci bag which my daddy had sent me. I still called him a lot. He really wants me to visit him. Its summer holiday next month. I might ask Amelie.

I filled my bag with school books and went back downstairs. The only person I told that I was going to go back to college was Eve. She was waiting by the door for me keys in her hand.

"One sec, let me tell the boys." They were playing the PS3. I went and stood right next to it. They were so focused they didnt see me.

Even when I stood right infront of it they knew what they had to do.

I put my bag down and slowly started to pull the hem of my top up. The bottom of my bra was on show.

"wowowowowow, claire! What are you doing?!" freaked Michael.

"I was trying to get your attention. Now, eve is taking me and dropping me off at uni. See you two later." And I walked out so they had no chance to argue.

Uni was normal. When we got home there was a stranger in the living room with Shane and Michael. They were all drinking beer and laughing. When Eve ran in and saw the stranger she squealed in excitement. She ran to him and he stood up and spun her around.

"Oh my god Tom! Its soo good to see you!" She said once she had put her down.

"You too Gothica! Glad to see you haven't changed." He said. He had really blonde hair and tanned skin. He looked like me when I came here, but like a man obviously. He was taller then shane but less muscly.

He then looked at me. I smiled.

"And you must be Claire? I'm Tom James, I used to know this lot in high school"

"Yeah, hi its nice to meet you." I said to Tom. I then turned to michael and mimed fangs in neck. He nodded. I just wanted to check he knew.

"Are you a cali girl?" He asked. I didn't think my accent was that strong.

"Yeah, your a cali guy right?"

"yeah." He then turned and sat back down. I went upstairs and I saw bags in my room. I guess hes staying.

I quickly changed from my skirt to some shorts. I was still wearing my crop top so I put one of Shane's zip up hoodies on but I left it undone. I went down and they were talking about high school. I sat on Shane's lap and listened.

They never really wanted to talk about it with me much. Turns out Shane and Tom were the schools chief players and Michael was their deputy.

Eve was apparently a nerd until she gave up trying and she joined the others group.

After a while I got up and grabbed five cokes from the fridge. I was about to go through the door when I heard Tom talking.

"So shes the one?" Asked Tom

"Hell yeah" Replied Shane. That made me smile.

"Banged her yet?" Asked Tom

"Hey, don't talk about her like shes some kind of sex toy" Said Eve sound annoyed.

"Sorry, how long she been here?" Asked Tom

"Eem, about a year and a half. A bit longer. She was only sixteen at the time though." Said Michael

"Hang on, you guys had a fit sixteen year old in your house and you managed to not bang her. Wow guys." He said laughing.

I tiptoed back to the kitchen and walked loudly through the corridor.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped just before I walked through the door.

I put the cokes on the table and I acted like I hadn't heard anything. I sat back on Shane's lap. He pulled me closer so I was leaning on his chest.

"So Tom, where you from?" I asked once I had settled down

"Well, I lived right near blue water beach."

"Oh cool, I lived about a mile south. We had our own bay called sunny side."

"Awesome."

We all spoke for about another hour. I eventually was the first to want to go up.

"Hey, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." I said wriggling out of Shane's grasp.

"Yeah me too" Said Eve

"Me three" Said Tom

"Me four" Said Michael

"Me five" said shane.

"Claire, is it alright if he has your room? Or he can have Shane's or Eves." said Michael

"Yeah, of cause but touch my draws and I'll now" I said as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into Shane's room and I laid down on his bed. He changed his troussers and he laid down next to me.

"Claire?" I turned to look at him. I gazed into his eyes. Times like this I remember why I love him so much.

"I love you so much. I never want you to forget that." He look my hand and slid a gold ring on it. It had a band of diamonds around. "It was my mums, Its a promise that no matter what. I love you" I stared at him in shock.

I crushed my lips against his. I nibbled his bottom lip and he groand. "hey mister, you might wanter shush incase Michael hears." i said.

"Oh well" he replied with a devilish grin on his face.

We carried on where we left off.

You can imagine the rest...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen.

I woke up in the morning and I pulled on one of Shane's Tshirts and last nights knickers which were across the room. His T-shirt went to my mid thigh

Once I pulled it in I looked at my left hand. I had the ring on my wedding finger. The one with the only vain that led to the heart. It was a gold bang dotted with diamonds in a row all they

I then shock Shane to try and wake him.

"Get up Shane!" i whispered in his ear. He groaned and pulled on his pants and track suit bottoms that I put on his bed.

He then followed me down stairs. I was about to walk in the kitchen when I saw shane had my lipstick all over his face. I lifted up the bottom of the shirt I was wearing, forgetting i only had knickers on underneath, and I rubbed it off.

Shane then pointed to my hair and I looked in the mirror in a corridor. It was all messed up from mine and Shane's fun.

I smothered it as best as i could and I tied it in a high ponytail.

We went in to the kitchen and Eve, Michael and Tom were sitting at the kitchen.

They were all reading magazines and eating breakfast. Michael looked up and raised one eyebrow. He knew about last nights fun.

I gave him a death stare and I made everyone coffee.

Shane took some breakfast and I grabbed a cereal bar.

"Claire, you need to eat." Said Eve in her Im your mum voice

"Why? Do you want me to be fat or something?" I answered

"Claire, look at how thin you are. My arms probably equivelent to your leg!" Said Michael

"Yeah Claire, if your fat I'm an elephant!" said eve.

"Claire, you have no fat on you" said Tom

"Thats true Claire. You have no fat- anywhere!" Said Shane. The last bit made me blush.

"Don't gang up in me! I do not have an eating disorder. Last night I ate about three pieces of pizza!" I said as I ate my cereal bar and drunk my coffee

"Claire thats nothing. I could eat a whole pizza by myself easily." Said Shane.

"Hey mister. Say one more thing about me being too skinny and you wont ever get to see my skinny arse again!" I said as I walked out.

I walked upstairs and took a shower.

I put on my favourite shorts.

Shane calls them my bum shorts as you can see the bottom of my arse. Eve on the other hand calls them my slag shorts.

They were light denim but half of the front had the american flag on.

I teamed the shorts with a low cut white top. I tucked it in into my shorts and I put on my flat sparkly sandals.

I brushed my hair and curled it. I put on my usual lipstick, foundation, mascara and eyeliner.

I went downstairs and told everyone I was going out.

"Where?"'Asked Michael.

"Well, I need to go to the shop and then to common grounds and then I thought we could all go to the beach!" I said. "Im gonna get barbecue stuff and a new bikini and then we can go."

"Okay, see you later then" Said Shane as he kissed my lips.

I went to my car. I forgot about my porsche because in morganville, things are so close you can walk everywhere.

I got in and drove to common grounds.

I ordered my normal mocha from Oliver. When he gave me the coffee he gave me the same smile he did before he bit me. That made me shiver.

I went back to my car and drove to the supermarket.

I picked up some of those disposable barbecues and some bread salad and meat. I then grabbed marshmallows.I picked up some cans of coke, beer and a few bottles of vodka.

I paid on my golden credit card and and I loaded the bags into my car.

Then I drove to morganville mall. It was small but it had everything you needed. I went into my favourite shop. Most people didn't shop in there though as it was kind of expensive.

I picked up a red polka dot bikini. It had padded cups with a ruffle on the edge. The bottoms were like pants with a ruffle around the top.

I went back home and everyone was ready.

I decided i would change at the beach so I grabbed my towel and we all got in my car. It was nearly sundown so the sun wasn't that strong but it was still very really hot.

We got there and the boys unloaded the bags and set up picnic blankets. I grabbed my bikini. I told shane to hold the towel around me.

"Look and I will kill you" I said as i was getting changed. When I was done we joined the others in the sea.

We were messing around and splashing eachother. Me and shane got into an argument about who won but then we ended up kissing.

We then started the barbeque.

An hour later we all had full stomachs and we were a bit tipsy. Michael was playing the guitar and we were all singing.

"Oi mikey, pass it" I said to Michael

He passed it to me and I started my favourite song, broken arrow by pixie lott. I hadn't played infront of anyone for a while. I only ever stole michaels guitar when everyone was out.

"What do you do when you're stuck,

Because the one that you love,

Has pushed you away,

And you can't deal with the pain,

And now you're trying to fix me,

Mend what he did,

And find the piece that i'm missing,

But I still miss him,

I miss him, i'm missing him,

Oh I miss him, I miss him i'm missng him

And you're sitting in the front row,

Wana be first in line,

Waiting by my window,

Giving me all your time,

You could be my hero,

If only I could let go,

But his love is still in me,

Like a broken arrow.

Like a broken arrow.

He's the thorn in my flesh

That I can't take out

He's stealing my breath

When you're around,

And now you're trying to convince me,

He wasn't worthy,

But you can't complete me,

It's the thought that he's missing,

I miss him, I'm missing him,

Oh I miss him I miss him, i'm missing him,

And you're standing in the front row,

Wana be first in line,

Sitting by my window,

Giving me all your time,

You could be my hero,

If only I could let go,

But his love has still hit me,

Live a broken arrow,

Like a broken arrow.

What do you do

When your hearts in two places?

You feel great but you're torn inside.

You feel love but you just can't embrace it,

When you found the right one at the wrong time.

And you're

Standing in the front row,

Wanna be first in line,

Sitting by my window,

Giving me all your time,

You could be my hero,

If only I could let go,

But his love still hit me,

Like a broken arrow.

Like a broken arrow..."

I looked up once Id finished and saw everyone staring with there mouths open

"Holy shit"

"wow"

"how did you hide that voice?"

"amazing"

said everyone. I smiled, my old friends told me i was better at shopping I sung another one.

Kiss me by Ed Sheeran

"Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

Hold me in your arms

Your heart's against my chest

Lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as, the wind blows

So hold me in your arms

My heart's against your chest

Your lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So hold you close

To help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love"

I looked up and Eve was sobbing.

We then sung some typical campfirey songs. By the end it was pitch black apart from the bbq light

"Hey, skinny dipping anyone?" Suggested Tom

"Im in!" I shouted.

"Me two!" Said shane

"Me three!" said eve

"me four!" said Michael.

"hey, don't vamps have night vision?" Tom asked.

"Hey, i promise you that Im not gonna be focusing on you lot that much!" said Michael.

I didnt care. I poured my coke and vodka on the bbq to put it out and I was the first running towards the water. I was followed by the others. We all stripped and ran in. We were splashing eachother and laughing. It was absaloutly hilarious!.

We went home and straight to bed. It was one of my best morganville evenings ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

I woke up in Shanes bed again. We were wrapped around each other. I realised we were both damp from last night.

Eww, people pee in the sea.

Shane must have been awake and watching me think of icky sea water.

"Why the weird face?" He asked me

"cause we fell asleep in pee water." I said. I then got up and offered shane a hand. "Shower, now." i told him

He grabbed two clean towels and we went into the shower.

"Together?" he asked

"yeah, got a problem?" i said raising an eyebrow

"no, just clarifying"

"good" i said as i stripped off and climbed in. I washed his hair and he washed mine. He then took a spongey thing and put loads of body wash on it. He then started cleaning me head toe as i stood still until he told me to turn. He pinched my bum signaling he was done and i moved onto cleaning him.

We came out and i needed to get clothes from my room. I knocked and when there was no reply i entered. My draws seemed in order. I grabbed some underwear and A black fitted skirt and a white loose top.

I put them on the bed and I started to get dressed.

I could hear Shane and Tom downstairs playing the Xbox. They were geting so close, i felt a bit left out. No, jealous.

I carried on getting dressed.

I tucked my top into my skirt and left it a bit baggy. I put on a long necklace which fitted just below my breasts.

I pulled on my black platforms and I did up the buckle around. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

"Hey Claire, me and Tom are going out. You look gorgeous today by the way" he whispered in my ear sexily he Shane said as he before walked towards the door.

"Okay baby, see you later" i said trying to not sound annoyed.

It annoyed me a bit but I had other things to do.

I went into the kitchen and saw Michael and Eve eating toast.

"I'm going to see amelie" I said as i grabbed some coffee.

"No. Breakfast first." Said Eve not even looking up

"fine." i said bluntly as i put a slice of toast in.

I sat in the counter thinking.

"Claire, what are you asking Amelie?" Michael said.

"well, i wanted it to be a surprise" I said

"Please, please, please, please tell!" Said Eve

"Fine! I want permission to visit california." Their faces fell "With you lot aswell!" I said as I ate my newly popped up toast.

"OhMyGod!" Said Eve soooo quickly that it sounded like one word.

"And Michael. Dont worry! My dad knows about this and I heared theres some type of sunscreen which you can use so you can have fun with us!" I said as I got up.

"Happy now?" I said as i brushed off the crumbs. "see you later" i said as i stood infront of the portal.

I was in Amelies office with her facing me.

"hello claire, dear. What may I do for you?" said Amelie glancing at me. Sometimes you could see a glint of humanity in her eyes. Like now. But them it usually faded.

"Erm, amelie. I was wondering if Michael, Eve, Shane and I could have your permission to leave morganville for a few weeks if possible. I would like to visit my familly in California." I asked her.

"You have my blessing child to leave for three weeks. You can do this whenever you like. But you know the concequences child if you do not return."

"thank you Amelie" i said as i left through the portal.

I got back and Shane still wasn't in and eve and michael were at the movies.

I grabbed Michaels guitar. I sung a song that I wrote to myself as I played. I was singing my heart out because its generally the only oppertunity i get.

"As long as you love me [x3]

We're under pressure,

Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in

Keep it together,

Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning

But hey now, you know, boy,

We both know it's a cruel world

But I will take my chances

As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,

Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl

I'll be your Hova

You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene boy

So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly

Just take my hand

As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

Yo, B-I-G

I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah

Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,

I'll beat you there

Boy you know I got you

Us, trust...

A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'

Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do

Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)

Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)

Cameras point and shoot (shoot)

Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you

You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new man to be bothered with,

But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,

It's green where you water it

So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,

But I'd rather work on this with you

Than to go ahead and start with someone new

As long as you love me

As long as you love me (Love me yeah yeah yeah)

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you love, love, love, love me

As long as you love, love, love, love me

As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)

As long as you love, love, love, love me

As long as you love, love, love, love me

As long as you love me"

I finished and behind me i heard a deep breath. I turned to see Michael and eve totally gobsmacked.

"holy" eve said

"shit" finished Michael.

I grinned,

"you like it?" i asked.

"Hell yeah!" Said Eve.

"Claire, in california i am going to book you a space at a recording studio and you are recording an album." said michael as he got his phone out.

Eve left the room humming the words i had just sung.

"Michael, put the phone down, now" i said as i put his guitar down.

"Hello, this is Michael Glass. I was wondering about booking a space in a californian studio... Oh we can turn up whenever and record? Thank you" He said smiling smugly when he finished.

"Bad move vamp boy" I said as i ran at him.

He jumped out of the way. I took off my heels and stood facing him.

"Hey, I heared you and Shane the other morning." he said narrowinghis eyes and smiling "huh-huh- Shanneeee-shaannneeeaaaaahhhh" He said putting on a girly voice.

"I don't need vamp hearing to hear you and Eve. "Eve-faster-faster-ahhhh"

I said putting on a deep voice.

"Ill get you for that, californian princess." he said before he started pushing me.

"Get-off!" i said between giggles and kicks.

I heared the front door and asumed it was shane and tom. They didn't say anything they just went straight upstairs.

Michael must have senced the fustration in my face as he left me alone and sat next to me

"don't worry claire. He might just be going out for the night."

He was probably right about shane.

A few minutes later came downstairs and told us him and tom are going to the pub.

7 days later

I wish he was right. I barely saw shane anymore. It was only walking past him and he necer even looked at me. It had been 7 days scince our last make out sessions.

I would go to bed and wake up alone.

I would get back from uni and there would be a note saying out with tom shopping or at the cinema or at the pub or at the club.

I sat alone singing or doing homework or watching crappy tv until eve or michael would come in.

But I was gonna get my shane back.


	20. Chapter 20

7 days later

I wish he was right. I barely saw shane anymore. It was only walking past him and he necer even looked at me. It had been 7 days scince our last make out sessions.

I would go to bed and wake up alone.

I would get back from uni and there would be a note saying out with tom shopping or at the cinema or at the pub or at the club.

I sat alone singing or doing homework or watching crappy tv until eve or michael would come in.

But I was gonna get my shane back.

12am

It was saturday and I was tired of waking up without my Shane.

I had had my shower and I was curling my hair, which is how shane liked it best.

I then put on his favourite red lipstick. I then applied a thick layer of black eyeliner and then glitter eye liner.

I then got a dress out that I knew shane would love.

It was a black tight fitting dress. It had an open back which finished just above my bum. It made my curves look fab and my boobs look even better!

I pulled on my laboutins and I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Tom was talking to Amelie about something or other.

Eve and Michael were out at the shops so I took my chance.

I went downstairs and saw Shane sitting down killing some zombies. He was wearing some three quarter length jeans and a Tshirt.

I walked past him and pretended to accidently pull out the wire with my heel.

He looked up straight away and he looked angry and when he saw it was me his looks turned into... Lust?

He never looked that way before. It almost scared me.

"Hey gorgeous, where you off to?" he asked as he put his remote down and walked towards me. He pushed me against the wall and snoged me. It wasn't as soft as usual, it was harder and more forceful. He put his hands on my hips and looked at me with what looked like hunger.

"I was just going out and meeting some friends" I whispered in his ear.

Then he turned fierce. Like there was an on switch.

"Who? Who were you gonna meet? Are you having an affair? How dare you think you can go out the house looking like that? Is it a vampire? Oh my god claire. You fang banger!" he screamed in my face as i tried to sink into the wall.

He raised his hand and I thought he was going to hit me. I sunk to the ground and expected it. I looked at his ankles and there was a pin in there. The end was bleeping red.

Like it was tracking him, controlling him.

"There is a nerve in the ankle which goes directly to the brain." my biology teacher once told us.

Jason, he must have tried to make shane an idiot so we would all kick hm out.

I pulled it out just as his fist made contact with my cheek. I fell back as my eyes brimmed with tears.

Being controlled by someone I still never thought he would do that. I looked up and looked through my nicely curled hair.

He looked shocked. He was standing there and staring at his hand. He then looked at me.

"Clai-" He shouted as I got up and ran (well, tottered in my heels) up stairs. I looked my door and sunk to the floor against it.

My hand raised to my burning cheek.

He punched me.

The tears started falling down my cheek thick and fast. I heared deep breathing outside and then i heared someone slumped down against the door.

"Claire, please" he said

I stayed silent.

I got up and brushed the curls out of my hair. I let it stay natural and i let it hang.

I applied loads of foundation to my face and i took of my dress. I put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a vest top.

I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I feel asleep quickly.

I woke up when there was a loud banging on my door.

"Claire, let me in!" screamed Eve

"I'll kick the door in Claire!" shouted michael.

I got up and staggered to the door. With sleepy eyes i opened the door.

"Oh Claire, I thought you hurt yourself. Shane sitting downstairs and he wouldn't tell me whats wrong so we assumed that you had an argument. I thought you'd done something stupid." Eve as she pulled me into a hug.

When she un folded me she held me in her arms and she pushed a strand of hair off my face.

"OhMYGOD!" she screamed. The foundation must have rubbed off.

"Who?" Asked Michael as he filled with anger.

I didn't awnser.

Eve got it first and Michael a second after.

Their eyes widened and they ran downstairs. I followed them down as they ran into Shane.

He had red puffy eyes, he must have been crying.

Michael swept him up and had him pinned against the wall within seconds.

"I didn't mean to. I swear. Its been happening for the past week. Something changes within me. I didn't mean it. I would never, ever, ever want to lay a finger on her. I promise. I love you Claire. I told you that the other night. Dn't leave me, please" said Shane as I saw him do something that rarely happened in puplic. He cried, like a baby.

I pushed Michael off him and I wrapped him in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I truely am" he whisperd.

"I know, it wasn't your fault" I whispered.

Michael and Eve left and gave us some space.

I lent him and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"i think someone was controlling you babe."

He looked at me and I explained.

I told him about the flashing pin and the look on his face that made him unrecognisable.

We spoke and spoke. Tom came back abit later and Amelie was giving him permission to move out of morganville, back to his familly. He was leaving tommorow.

As bad as it sounds, Everything was as normal as it could get in morganville.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, you will be learning more about tom, don't panic. In your reviews could you also write any suggestions you have, it would be great, thank you to everyone that has read all this! It means the world

Xxxxxx

Claire, p.o.v

Today was we were going to california. I had been off school for summer holidays for a week. When i told shane he was so excited! We are gonna shop, sunbathe and we were going to give tom a suprise visit.

Tom left morganville about a week and a half ago. He never even told us why he visited.

We had packed everything and were ready to go. Why did we book a six thirty am flight?

I phoned myrin and i asked him if we could have that suntan lotion for vamps so Michael wouldn't burn. Everything was going to be perfect.

We were all pilled in eves car. Me and shane in the back and eve and michael up front. We had been in the car an hour when I fell asleep. I woke up half an hour later and we were at the airport. We grabbed all our bags and we headed in side.

On the plane I began our holiday picture album. I was going to put four holiday albums together for all of us.

I took pictures of all of us. Some together and some separately

I feel asleep leaning on Shane. It was only a few hours and the beep went off to tell us to put our seatbelts on.

I woke up and did as the instructions said. I glanced at Eve and Michael. They had been watching movies and talking the whole way ehilst me and Shane were asleep. Wow, we must have looked really antisocial.

I rembered that this was their second time out of Morganville. Last year they went to Dallas before i arrived.

We got off the plane and grabbed our stuff. I turned around and saw my dad.

He looked exactly the same. His black hair still short and neatly combed. He was around Michaels height and build. He was wearing a shirt and jeans.

I dropped my bags and I ran to my dad.

I enveloped him in a hug and breathed in his smell.

Mmm... Seasalt, the smell i would wake up to everyday.

"daddy!" i screamed as we hugged

"Oh my god Claire I didn't recognise you then! My my your even more gorgeous then before" he said as he held me arms length and looked at me.

"This is Michael Glass, the landlord. This is Eve, my best friend and this is Shane, my boyfriend" I said as I introuced them one by one.

He politely shook each of their hands before we went to our car.

We put our luggage in the car and we drove off, with me in the front.

My dad asked about our journey and we told him. He told me how nothing had changed in Cali. I still had my room and nothing had moved.

We arrived at my house thirty minutes later. I breathed in the sea air as i got out of the car.

My house is modern and contempory, apart from my room. You can see my balcony from the front.

There are loads of windows and in the background you can see the sea.

"woooow" said Shane, eve and michael at the same time.

"come on in guys" said my dad

We grabbed our bags and went in.

The spacious entrance was suddenly filled with our stuff.

I started the grand tour of the house.

I started with the living room, dining room, kitchen, downstairs loo, conservatory and then upstairs.

I showed Michael and Eve their rooms or room if they preferred.

They were spacious with beautiful views. I left them in there to overpack and then I showed Shane his room

We just walked in when i whispered

"you don't have to sleep here much" i said smiling evily at him.

I then showed him my room.

It had a black flowery feature wall. It had a walk in wardorbe, tv, dressing table and a large mirror. And then of course my kingsize raised bed which made me feel like a princess.

Once everyone was unpacked we walked down to the beach with my dad. He had bought bbq stuff.

"so, how long have you and claire been going out?" my dad asked shane as we walked to the beach hand in hand.

"about a year " shane replied as he looked at me which made my heart flutter.

Me and Shane were as strong as ever.

We gave that pin from Shanes ankle to myrin who found jasons fingerprints on the end of it. He said using it you would have been able to controll shane by using a simple controll panel or computer application which could alter his thoughts and actions.

"well, i hope you treat her like a princesses" my dad said

"he does daddy" i said giving shanes hand a squeeze and staring up at him. The sun was strong still at 3 in the afternoon. We went down to the beach that we own litrally a minute from the house.

We put our towels down whilst dad started the bbq. It was a cove with high cliffs on each side.

One side had rock pools and caves and the other side was a small hut. It had a deck outside with chairs, table and the barbecue. There was also a bonfire pit where we would spend countless evenings staring at the fire and chating and singing songs.

Next to it was two jetskis, both could fit two people on and also there was a speed boat.

We all stripped off and stood hand in hand facing the sea.

We all looked eachother knowing we were all thinking the same thing.

"race you!" Shane screamed as we all ran full pelt along the sand hand in hand.

We got to the sea and we were all splashing eachother giggling.

We played volley ball in the warm sea aswell.

"Food!" my dad yelled as we were splashing around.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it under my arms.

I grabbed a seat and we helped our selfs to food

"so, Michael whats your job?" asked my dad once we had sat down

"Well, I'm a musician. I also really like teaching others to learn so I do that aswell" Michael said smiling proudly as he ate a burger.

"you eve?" my dad asked

"Coffee shop. I work for a guy called oliver. He's a vam- hippy" Eve replied turning red as she ate a chicken wing.

"Eve, I know. Amelie spoke to me. She has been informing me of everything Claire left out" he said pretending to sound angry in the end.

"I didn't want you to worry!" I said eating a salad leaf.

"Well, my little girls living in a town of vamps! Its kinda hard!" My dad said sarcastically. "Anyway, Shane, tell me about yourself and your family"

"Erm, well. My mum and dad are dead. I have a little sister Alyssa. She comes around a lot but recently Amelie granted for her to leave. I carve meat for a local restaurant. I'm hoping on moving up the ranks though" Shane said whilst attacking a chicken drumstick.

We all ate dinner talking about ourselves and afterwards my dad went in and I started the bonfire.

As the light faded we roasted marshmallows and giggled

After a while I picked up my my pink guitar that never had made it to morganville.

I sung Wide awake, Katy Perry

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

[Pre-Chorus]

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

[Chorus]

Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am born again

Out of the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

[Pre-Chorus]

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

[Chorus]

Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling

I'm wide awake

I am trying to hold on

I'm wide awake

God knows that I tried

Seeing the bright side

I'm wide awake

But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

[Chorus]

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I stopped at the end. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sea salt.

"wooow" I was interrupted by my dad. "thought i would bring you some blankets and quilts incase you guys wanted to sleep down her but wow claire. That was amazing!"

Then he came over and hugged me.

"Thank you daddy" I said as I kissed him on the cheek

"see you in the morning!" everyone said before my dad returned inside.

"Erm, I'm gonna go get a sports bottle" said michael.

We all knew he meant blood.

"I'll come" said eve as they walked hand in hand up from the beach.

I grabbed Shanes hand and pulled him onto the sand.

I sat down and laid on the sand.

He followed. We were watching the stars hand in hand. And we didn't have to worry about anyone wanting to eat us.

We didn't talk for a while until I broke the comfortable silence.

"its beautiful isn't it. The sky"

"yeah well i know something preetier" He said as he rolled onto his side and looked at me.

"And what would that be?" i asked

He answered with rolling on top of me.

"you" He said before placing my lips on mine.

One hand was in the small of my sback lifting it from the floor bringing me closer to him.

The other hand was in my hair that was hanging wildly as he pulled it slightly.

"Ehehem. Lets keep this pg" yelled eve as she walked back across the beach with michael

We all sat in a circle giggling and laughing and chating.

It had got slightly cooler so I had travkie bottoms and a crop top that eve had bought out for me

I fell asleep after endless hours of planning and shopping.

Tomorrow i was taking eve shopping and shane and michael are going to surf.

We are going to have an amazing summer.


	22. Chapter 22

Suggestions guys?

BTW: any songs that you dont recognise watch them on youtube because they are all amazing songs!

Claire, pov

I woke up in my soft fluffy bed. I was still in last nights clothes and shane was nowhere to be seen.

I jumped out and went into the shower in my ensuite. It was a wet room and it soo nice and excilerating.

I blow dryed my hair and I pulled on a crop top which had butterflys on and some bum shorts. They never entered morganville. Lucky.

I grabbed my white converse and my Chanel purse and i headed downstairs.

Eve was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. She had no goth makeup on but she had natural make up on and her hair was slicked into a high ponytail.

She looked gorgeous.

She was wearing a light purple summer dress. It was a halter neck.

She was sitting eating a cooked breakfast.

Michael was opposit her eating some type of meat sandwhich and next to him was shane.

Both boys were topless and in surf shorts.

I walked over to my dad who was by the hob,

"Morning daddy" i said as i

"morning princesses."

I went and sat down and i was shortly followed by my dad

"so where are you kids of to today?" my dad asked as he started eating his breakfast

"well shane and I are going surfing and the girls are heading to the mall."

Awnsered michael.

"woow shopping in a proper mall! Just like on tv!" squealed eve

We all talked some more until everyone was finished.

"Boys you can borrow some boards of us" said my dad throwing shane the keys which he proudly caught.

"see you lot later!" me and eve shouted as we walked out.

I went to the garage and i took out my red ferrari. We jumped in.

We were singing as we drove. Then a cheesy song came on the radio and we turned it up and sung at the top of our voices

"ITS SOMETHING ABOU THE SUNSHINE BABY

I'M SEEING YOU IN A WHOLE NEW LIGHT

OUT OF THIS WORLD FOR THE FIRST TIME BABY

OOOHHH ITS SO RIGHHHHHHHT!" we screamed

We arrived at cali mall as it finished.

Everyone said hi as we walked through.

I was kindda like the nice version of Monica here.

We were in the first shop, Hollister, when I heard familiar voices behind me.

Lola, Lili, Rachael, Emily and Megan

I was the leader of that group.

I'm guessing by the sound of things Emily is now.

I was looking at all the really cute skirts when i heard

"Oh my god Claire? It that you?" squealed Em

"OMG Guys! How is everyone?" I said. I wasn't jealous but I should be.

They used to be my friends.

But I didn't want to be bitches like them anymore.

"their good! OhMyGod Claire, your even hotter then before! Love the hair! So you staying for good? Have you seen Harry yet? Guess what? I'm dating him!" Squealed Em

Harry, he was my last boyfriend in Cali. He tried to preadure me into sex but I always refused. I liked him, not loved, but I wasn't his excuse to get laid.

"No I haven't yet. Oh this is Eve by the way" I said as eve walked over to me.

"Hey" said eve

"hey, I'm emily. Anyway, Theres a beach party tonight at saundersfoot. You lot should come, catch up with everyone!" she said.

We said good byes and we carried on shopping.

"Eve, do you want to go to that party later? It could be a laugh" I said as we werempaying in holister.

"Yeah definatly. Gives us a chance to wear our new bikinis and show off our men"

"True true"

We left that shop and went into thousands of others.

We had summer and winter clothes.

Sandles and boots

Shorts and tights

Tshirts and jumpers

In fact, I'm sure each of us had all the categories of clothes you could think of.

We shoved the bags into the car and we went back to the house.

We took everything upstairs and we put on our new bikinis and shorts.

My bikini top was structured. It had flower print and ruffles on. It was really preety

Eves was a white biki with blue anchors on.

We both had then bought some bum shorts.

Mine were light blue and hers were dark.

I pulled on an old pair of sparkely sandles and I left my red hair down.

We walked downstairs and Michael and shane were standing in the kitchen grabbing drinks.

They were laughing and teasing eachother about who was best.

"Oi guys! Were going to a party!" Eve said as she grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"okay" the boys said.

They went upstairs and they were down again in ten minutes ready.

Shane had changed his surf shorts to another pair and he pulled on a vest.

I called my dad and I told him not to wait up.

I grabbed my keys and we walked out the house.

It was only a ten minute walk before we could see the party

"Hey Claire" said a girl from my secondry

"hey" i replied.

I knew nearly everyone here.

Boys and girls kept saying hi.

Shane had his hand on my waist protectivily which didn't annoy me because I knew he cared about me.

"Hey Claire" a voice said. I knew automatically it was Harry.

I turned and acted happy to see him. He had black hair which was sticking up. He was tanned and toned.

Hot but not as hot as shane.

"Hey Harry! This is Shane, eve and Michael" i said still in shanes arms introuducing everyone.

"Hi! I'm Harry. how are you Claire? You look amazing" he sais looking down at my body.

"I'm great thanks! We'll catch up later, i really need a drink" i said before walking away.

"dick" i said the minute we were out of his earshot.

"Ex?" asked michael. He was the only one that didn't know

"he went out with me so he could get laid" i said as i grabbed a bottle of WKD

"Dick" said michael.

I nodded before i dragged shane over to the dancing people.

My hair was flying all over the place as i swung my head and my hips. My hands were in the hair as we danced and danced

Shane was always glued to the back or front of me.

When the songs went slower my hands wrapped around his neck and his hands settled on my hips.

Shanes lips were moving closer to mine when i could hear a conversation around me.

"so what did you find out?" asked a voice that i think was harrys

"they are in love i guess. They have done it together. Their joint at the hip. They go everywhere together.". Said a voice that sounded like toms.

Shane must have heard it because his head shot up and he saw tom.

He let go of me and walked over and started talking to him.

Eve came and joined me on the dance floor

We were grinding and singing and had our arms in the air and jumping and swinging our hair and wiggling our hips.

Basicly, girl dancing.

After a while Shane came back. I was already drunk but he came giving me a can of beer.

I had one hand in the air with my beer and the other was on my head. My eyes were closed and I was lost in the music.

Enrique Igleasias, 'I like it' was on and I was dancing away.

Slowly people started to go and sit around the bonfire. Shane grabbed my wrist and we walked over there.

It was always an open mic so you could grab it and sing. Someone always had a guitar aswell.

I never normally sung at Cali partys but I was very drunk.

I went over and sat on the table that was being used as a stage. The micraphone was standing on its own.

I sung; train, drive by

"On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess thats deja vu

But I thought this can't be true

Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe

Or where ever to get away from me

Oh but that one night

Was more than just right

I didn't leave you cause I was all through

Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

On the upside of a downward spiral

My love for you went viral

And I loved you every mile you drove away

But now here you are again

So let's skip the "how you been"And

get down to the "more than friends" at last

Oh but that one night

Is still the highlight

I didn't need you until I came to

[ From: . ]

and I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

Please believe that when I leave

There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you

And a little time to get my head together too

On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess thats deja vu

But I thought this can't be true

Cause

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

(TRAIN - DRIVE BY LYRICS)

I finished and everyone clapped.

When I sung, even though I was drunk, I sung the words properly and clearly.

I got up and walked to Shane, Eve and Michael.

"Wow, your just as good drunk" Said Shane as I sat on him.

"I'm just as good at everything when I'm drunk" I whispered in his ear

"You'll have to show me sometime" he whispered back

I planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled me in closer to him

"public place!" said Eve pulling me back from Shane.

"Shall we go now?" asked michael when he could see people getting a bit rowdy.

"No, I'm not going yet. I'm having fuuuuuuuuuuun" i said

Eve and Shane agreed to leave as they could see drunken fights breaking out and shane would join in if you gave him the chance.

"come on Claire" said eve offering me a hand up off the floor

"no" i said throwing a strop.

Before I could argue i was thrown over Shane's shoulder.

I knew struggling would be pointless and I was drunk.

We got to the door and i was still over Shane's shoulder.

"key?" asked Michael

"back pocket" i replied. I couldn't get it though because i would fall off.

I was wearing tight shorts so noone wanted to touch my arse. Apart from shane of course but he was holding me.

"put me down" i said

I reached in and got my key. I tried to put it in the lock but i kept missing.

Michael, the only fully sober one (as vampires have higher metabolism so they burn alcohol faster) took the key and did it.

I went into the kitchen.

It was one in the morning.

I opened the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

I took a sip as the others walked in.

No one said anything to me but shane picked me up and took me to my room.

He put my pyjamas on my bed and he faced the wall as i got changed.

I changed my top and took of my shorts. I couldn't be bothered with pyjama bottoms.

"done" i said.

I went and sat on the bed.

Shane came and laid next to me in his boxers and nothing eles.

I went and laid on top of him.

I started kissing him deep and hungry.

"Claire" he said pulling away "Your drunk sweetie and as much as i want you, i cant take advantage of you" he said.

I sighed and laid on his chest.

I fell asleep instantly.


	23. Chapter 23

Suggestions please?

Sorry its so late! I had a writers block but i have some ideas now!

I woke up still on Shane.

"hey gorgeous" he said

"Hey hands-" i started to reply when a wave of nausea came over me.

I jumped up and ran to the toilet.

Halfway through being sick shanes fingers ran through my hair

I stopped, stood up and brushed my teeth.

"How drunk was I?" i asked shane.

"Begging to get laid" He said as he wrapped his hands around my waist

"And I'm guessing y'all didnt take advantage of a lil drunk girl" I said putting on my best texas accent.

"You'll never know" He said tapping his nose as he walked out

I had a quick shower before getting changed.

I wore a short black highwaisted skirt with crop corset top on too with a floral pattern.

I lined my eyes with eye liner and wore a pink lipstick which matched some colours in my top.

I left my hair down but i back combed the top slightly to give it volume.

I had a side parting which then let my hair sweep down over my face.

I grabbed my black pauls boutique bag and headed downstairs.

Eve, shane and Michael were watching tv.

"Plans for the day? " I asked

"well, I booked you a recording slot for this afternoon!" said Michael

"OhMyGod when?" i screamed.

"Its 12 now so in an... An hour" Said michael as he looked at his watch.

I squealed with excitement before rushing to the kitchen to grab some juice.

Iknew every song i wanted to sing. I had some slow and some fast, some about love and some about betrayal.

I grabbed my pink guitar and we left.

We left the recording studio three hours later. We were all buzzing.

"You were amazing!" Said Eve as she gave me a quick kiss

"i second that" said michael doing the same

"i third that" said shane as he gave me a proper kiss,

his hand went into the arch of my back and my foot popped imto the air.

"mmmhnmhgghgm" eve and michaels coughing interrupted us.

We climbed into the car, eve and michael up back.

"You were soo good Claire, the man looked really impressed!" said shane as i drove home.

I had a feeling that the sudio was impressed. If this went well they might send my album to their clients, and if that went well then i might get my songs on the radio and then an album!

We went back home and I was greeted by my dad.

"hey, how'd it go princesses?" asked my dad

"She was amazing!" said shane as he grabbed four cokes from the fridge.

He handed one to all of us and i gladly drunk.

"Beach?" I asked everyone

"Yeah" everyone said excitedly

I ran upstairs and put on a red bikini. It had a ruffle on the pants and it was a plainish bikini top.

I pulled on some hollister bum shorts.

I tied my hair up in a messy bun on my head.

I grabbed my sunnies and we headed to the beach.

"Claire, do you want for a swim?" asked eve once we put our things down.

"yeah sure, just that way there are some rockpools" i said as i pointed right

"Race you!" said eve as she started running into the water until it was deep enough to swim.

I followed closely behind her. The sea was calm today, but it can change in the blink of an eye.

Eve was closest to the on my right. I was furthest ahead though. I ran to the sand with eve just a foot behind me. We were laughing so much I didn't even realise harry and tom were standing in front of us, expecting us almost.

"Hey Claire" said harry as he walked closer. I looked at eve and looked around. It was a cove so there was only one way out, which was blocked by Tom.

The other way out was swimming back out but Harry was the captin of the swim team in secondry school. He could have caught us in a minute.

"What do you want?" asked eve

"well, well. I want Claire. Seems like she turned into a little slut in Morganville but yet she wouldn't do any of the stuff her and Shane did with me." Harry said as he walked towards me.

I slowly walked backwards up against the side of the cove. It was a cliff behind so walking backwards into a wall of rock did hurt

"And now, thanks to Tom, I am going to get claire to be mine again." and then his eyes turned purlple. I felt light headed and then i fell inlove with him.

Eve p.o.v

He was compelling claire! Controlling her mind so she would love him again. As they were staring at eachother i slowly backed int the sea on the way we just came. I swum faster then i ever did in a competion to try and get shane and Michael. I just really hoped i wasn't too late.

We can't loose claire.

Especially not to a psychopath.


	24. Chapter 24

_Keep the suggestions coming guys! _

_Thank you to everyone who is still reading! :* xxxxxxxx_

Harry p.o.v

It was so easily to compel her.

I sent tom to Morganville to find out about this Shane guy. I had seen all over her facebook the pictures of her knew life. She was more beautiful then i remember her. Shane, he was nothing compared to me. He was just an average guy.

When i saw that other girl, eve i think, try to swim back i kicked in my plan. I picked up the now stunned claire and i carried her to the van that we had parked up the top. I compeled her again so she would blackout. Tom sat in the back of the van watching her.

I was turned when i waited outside the morganville boarders. I knew if i waited there a rouge vampire wouldv'e done it.

My grandma's sister got attacked by vampires when she was a child. She had told me everything about them.

Once we arrived at the house that i was going to keep claire.

It was an abandoned house just out of our town. It was very run down but in one room i had done it up. It had a big bed, clothes and books. Lots of picture of the two of us.

I was going to keep her here until i knew how to make her mine forever.

We dumped her on the bed and left her in there.

She had her long hair hanging around her like a cloak.

She was only wearing a bikini and some shorts.

Scince i couldn't compel for long, at an hour max, i locked the door with several locks and padlocks before leaving her there.

I was planning on having some fun with Claire.

A month later

Shane p.o.v

It had been a month scince we had got to california. Once Claire was taken the whole holiday was obviously ruined.

I spent everyday looking for her.

That bastard harry must have taken her, and tom was involved! I trusted him. He was my friend.

Maybe it wasn't jason who stuck that thing in my ankle! Maybe harry thought then she would break up with me!

We had to return to Morganville because our passes had expired and even in the circumstances Amelie said we couldn't stay.

I phone Claires dad everyday to here any news.

Some say she might be dead.

Amelie says shes not though because with her protection Amelie would be in pain if she died.

I may not have a special link like protection but i would know if Claire was dead.

Amelie p.o.v

I had found her.

I had found my claire!

They were outside of California, just by the boarder.

She was in a house, we found her by tracking Harry, which was hard to do as he was a vampire.

We had to pin a microchip in him so we could track him.

I ran into the building which it had tracked him to.

It was run down, mold on the wall but then we got to this one door, i could tell someone was in there but it didn't smell like Claire.

She smelt like tears and- abuse.

This poor girl had gone through enough without her vampire ex boyfriend kidnapping her.

Oliver kicked open the door, it was heavely locked but nothing for a vampire that had been alive for over 12 generations.

Even oliver seemed lost without Claire.

Morganville went on standstill.

Claire was loved in Morganville.

We entered the room.

The walls were covered by scratched words, she must have done them when shes been going crazy, freaking out, worrying about what aharry was going to do next.

Shane

Eve

Michael

Daddy

Morganville

Love

As well as many others were heavily scratched.

I looked around the room and saw a small frail body in the corner.

She was huddeled into a ball, she must have thought we were Harry.

I couldn't believe i let Tom into my town.

He lied to me, he told me all he wanted to do was visit the glass housers.

He was an ex morganville resident. Noone would have thought that he could have been working for Harry.

"Claire" i whispered softly

Her head snapped up.

Her sunken, red eyes widend slightly as she recognised me.

I walked over to her and kneeled infront of her.

Behind me i heard a male voice.

It wasnt oliver or any of my guards.

This must have been Harry.

"Claire, i hope your ready" he shouted not realising we were there.

Claire tried to move back into the corner more, she was shuddering and shaking.

Harry walked in, looked at us.

"shit." he said as he saw me and oliver.

He turned and started running.

"Oh, I do so enjoy a hunt" said oliver as he turned and ran after him.

I turned back to Claire.

She was wearing a large baggy top that went to mid thigh.

I lifted her up and carried her to my car.

Her warm tears dripped on my black coat.

She was safe.

Shane p.o.v

There was a knock at the door as i was phoning claires dad.

"hand on a second mr. Danvers." i said as i opened it.

Michael had come from upstairs to open it and eve came fron the kitchen.

I got there first. I opended the door and on the doorstep was a small, fragile angle.

My claire.

I studied her, you could see all her bones. I could break her if i squeesed hard enough.

Her hair was still long but it was tangled, messed up.

Her head never left the ground, but she was making snuffling noises.

I only noticed that Amelie was behind her when she spoke in her cool, calm voice.

"Michael, i must speak to you." and she turned and walked along the path.

"Claire, you going to come in?" I said trying to sound calm.

She never awnsered but she stepped inside by the door.

She didn't seem to be really physically in anyway.

She had cuts in the inside of her arm.

She must have tried to kill herself.

"Claire sweetie, come upstairs with me and you can have a shower and rest." said Eve from behind me. The took claire petite palm and led her up the stairs.

I wish that was me that could help her.

I didn't want to touch her because I don't want to remind her of the hell that man put her through.

Without her I cried myself to sleep every night.

My life was pointless without her, i either had to find her or die.

And now i found her i want to kiss her with all the mighti have, i want to twiddle my fingers through her hair.

I want to feel her lying close to me as i sleep.

I want my claire back,

She may be back physically

But i had no idea what mental state she is in.

I love her, and the hardest thing in life is witnessing someone you deeply love hurting on the inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you soo much to for that suggestion. I read it on my phone and then on my computer i couldn't find who wrote it but a MASSIVE thanks to whoever did. I got so many ideas out of it!

Eve p.o.v

I took her hand and led her up the stairs.

I led her into the bath room and sat her on the stool.

I went to her room, i came in here everyday when she wasnt here.

I would never move anything though.

I'd seen shane in there, smelling her perfume or crying into her favourite jumper.

I grabbed her hair brush and her towel and i took it in.

She was sitting on the stool staring at her lap, her tears flood down her face still. I longed to cry with her but i had to be strong.

I went behind her and started brushing away the knots slowly.

I wanted to know what the dick had done to her, but i didn't want her to relive it.

Once her hair was brushed I spoke to her slow and steady.

"I'm going to go to your room and get some clothes on your bed. Take your time CB" I said as i walked out. I purposely didn't close the door behind me.

I hoped she would leave it open because she was so thin i didn't even think her legs could hold her.

But she locked the door behind me and i heard the shower turn on.

I went into her room and pulled out a huge hoodie which shane had given her.

And I pulled out her holister shorts.

It was september so after a shower she would be hot.

These shorts normally hugged her legs, but she was so thin now they would probably just hang.

I walked out and i was just going down the stairs when i heard a loud bang.

Shit.

"MICHAEL!" I screamed as i ran to the bathroom door.

A second later Michael came (vamp speed) racing up the stairs followed by Shane.

"She locked the door" I squealed as i moved back.

Michael shoved it open and ran in.

Michael saw Claire lying there naked in the shower, the water still running on her and he turned around. She was black and blue all over.

She had bite marks on her too, on her thighs, collar bones, breasts, arms and even her wrists. She also had cuts, probably another way for harry to drink from her.

I ran over to her and I turned off the shower and I wrapped a towel around her.

"Shane take her to her room, Michael phone the doctor, I'm gonna make her some food, really fattening food" I said as I passed Claire to Shane.

Shane p.o.v

Having her frail body in my hands made my heartbreak.

She fainted in the shower, she couldn't even stand for five minutes because of that bastard.

I took her to her room and i laid her on her bed.

I dried her thin body and put her underwear on her before putting her in her hoodie and shorts.

She was black and blue all over.

She had bite marks on her too, on her thighs, collar bones, breasts, arms and even her wrists. She had cuts there aswell, he was so sick thaat he made her bleed.

I towel dried her hair and tucked her in her bed.

I sat next to her and watched her as she began to stir.

"Hmmmm" That was the first thing I had heard come out of her since she'd been home.

"shhhhh" i said as i smoothed her damp hair.

Once she realised where she was she pulled away from my hand quickly. Just me fiddling with her hair upset her.

"Shane?" a single tear rolled down her face "is it really you?"

"Yes sweetie, your safe from him" I replied

I continued studing her not saying a word, as she drifted off to sleep. She looked like she definatly needed it. I carried on until there was a knock at the door.

"yeah?" i awnsered for an almost sleeping claire

"Its " Awnsered a mans voice as they pushed the door open.

Claire opened her eyes and she slowly stuggled to sit up against the bed.

"Hello claire, I'm just gonna need to run some tests if thats alright. Is it alright if he stays?" He asked. He must have been in his thirtys. He had brown hair and tanned skin.

Claire nodded, he took her temperture, blood pressure and heatbeat

"She is very dehidrated and underfed. Call me if anything happends again." He said before he walked out.

Eve & michael walked in a minute later with 4 bowls of pasta and four cokes and a huge bottle of water for Claire.

Eve and Michael sat on the end of her bed and we all ate.

We were talking about random stuff, avoiding our month long nightmares.

I glanced over at Claire every now and again.

She was eating, but barely anything.

She had eaten maybe 1/6th of the pasta.

Eve and Michael had noticed aswell.

Eve had stopped wearing her goth makeup scince California. She wore her hair loosely around her face everyday, the way claire told her she liked it.

I went downstairs with Eve who was going to do the washing up. I had to phone her dad.

"Hello, Mr Danvers? She's home" i said as a small tear rolled down my cheek.

Shane p.o.v

I woke up in my room to screams, claires screams.

I ran through, still only in tracksuit bottoms and nothing eles.

She was in her bed stuggling, she had her hands tangled in her hair and she was pulling at it.

Her screams were so loud I'm sure every vampire in Morganville could hear.

I longed to be the one to help but her reaction to me touching her head was bad, never mind being in her bed.

Eve gave me a sympathetic look as she climbed into bed with Claire, calming her down and shushing her.

I went to my room and sank back into my bed.

I didn't stop the tears flowing for my claire.

Claire p.o.v

Dream...

I could hear his footsteps, they were getting louder and louder.

He sometimes stood outside my room still stamping his feet, he liked to tease me. He liked to make me scared. He enjoyed my fear.

He pushed open my door.

I was curled in the corner, curled into a ball. I hadn't moved scince he fed me, raped me, drained me and dumped me in the corner.

I spent my days looking at the ring Shane gave me. I always kept it on, it reminded me what i have to live for.

"Claire darling" Harry sang as he strolled over to me.

I was whimpering as he tried to touch me, I flinched.

"Now, now Claire. You know what's going to happen now, don't you? You deserve this. Your a slut and a whore. You friends don't really like you. I'm the only one you can trust" he said as he towered over me.

I was shaking all over. I had no fight left. I tried to escape for days, no luck, i tried screaming for hours but yet, i was still stuck.

Trapped in a room.

I hadn't seen the light for so long. He boarded the windows and just left on a light.

"Okay, your choice." He said.

He lifted me up and pinned me against the wall, he was grabbing my legs forcing me to wrap them around his waist as he kissed me continualy.

He then dropped me on the floor.

My head bounced as I hit of the floor.

A small whimper left my body.

He climbed over my body, making us touch. His lips nipped my collar bone.

I struggled on his touch, his tounge licking the area i know he would bite.

He struggled to pull the baggy top off of me as i squirmed under his hold.

This was a daily routine, but the pain never stopped or decreased

He stuck his teeth into my neck as he abused my naked body without my agreement.

I screamed for him to stop but he continued.

End of dream

I woke up screaming and screaming.

Someone was in bed shushing me but I continued. I might have been screaming straight for around half an hour.

Where was I, was it a dream?

Then a shadow walked over to me and took my hands, forcing me to stare into their eyes.

"Shhhh claire, your safe, your safe" they said as they replaced Eve in my bed.

Shane p.o.v

I couldn't bear her screams.

I got up, wiped my eyes and replaced Eve. I stroked her face and wiped her face as she snuggled into her old favourite persisson.

I whispered continually in her ears that she was safe.

I love her, my heartbreaks watching her struggle. Her crys make me want to burst into tears aswell.

In the morning I let her sleep in my arms as i layed awake.

I studied her perfectly:

Her complexion was alot paler then normal, she probably hadn't been out

She had huge rings under her eyes

She was battered and bruised

She was scratched and beaten

When she woke up she turned and looked at me, obviously not expecting it to be me.

"Hey" i said casually, like i hadn't been watching her.

"He-Hey" She said like she couldn't believe i was here.

She then out stretched her hand and stroked my face. I realised how much had been longing for her to do that.

"sorry, about last night" She said ashamed

"hey, its not your fault! You caused none of this, okay? It was all him. Him and Tom caused all this." i said and as i finished i kissed her nose lightly.

She smiled softly before a tear rolled down his cheek.

"hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?" I asked

"Because, how can you still want me? I'm a slut and a whore. You guys can't really love me, theres nothing good about me. I'm not preety, or special in anyway." she said, now full on tears.

"i have been waiting everyday for you to come home. I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing to ever enter my life." i said as i wiped away the tears.

Two weeks later

Michael p.o.v

She cries her self to sleep at night, she struggles and fights in her dreams. Shane dosn't know though because she wont let him near her at night. But I have to hear it all, and its heartbreaking to hear your kind of sister suffer.

Shane p.o.v

Claire is getting better i think. She has been out with me, eve and Michael. She seems to be fine, but still not 100%

We are still going out but we haven't kissed.

I don't want to preassure her but i miss the weight of her in my arms, i miss the embaressed flirty face she does once i finished kissing her. When she bit her tounge and grinned like a school girl.

I miss her wearing her shorts, skirts and vest tops. She lives in long sleeve hoodies and baggy jumpers

I miss my Claire.

Eve p.o.v

I can see through her act.

Its a girl thing, smile though your heart is breaking.

She hasn't worn any of her old clothes in ages.

She insits on hiding her body, leggings, jeans and jumpers.

She is as skinny as a tooth pick. Hugging her is like hugging a bag of needles, awkward.

Claire p.o.v

I told them i needed some gum.

I'm in the park, which is near the sweet shop, and i'm under a tree.

I wear long sleeves everyday so noone knows.

I can't help it.

It feels like when i watch the blood dribble out of my wrists that I'm relieving myself of the pain that Harry caused.

The blood that is still in me from then isn't mine and until its all gone, i can't be happy.

I've been moving myself away from Shane.

I don't want him to think he's stuck with me but i miss him cuddling with me.

I miss it when he calls me beautiful first thing in the morning, for that whole day i then feel-felt- beautiful.

I dragged the knife along my wrist and watched the blood go. I had lots of scratches on there now.

I kept a blade in my pocket for when i'm alone.

Its not really a weapon if its for myself and anyway, this is morganville. You need weapons.

I closed my eyes and sat under the tree before i got up, bought some gum and went home.

I walked into the warm house, i could feel the house greeting me.

I walked into the kitchen where i could smell chilli, and as i thought shane was stirring his pot of chilli.

"Hey gorgeous" he said with his smile that could break hearts. My heart fluttered.

"Hey good looken' whaaat you got cooken'" i sung as i grabbed a coke and sat on the side.

"So, what you been doing today?" he asked as he came over and tood infront of me leaning on my knees.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing. Gothica and vamp boy are out tonight so its just us two. Movie night?" He asked as he rested his four head against mine.

"sounds good" I replied and in the first time scince being home i leant in and kissed him.

He instantly responded and he leant into me more.

We carried on kissing, slowly getting more heated, as i wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned slightly in my mouth as i nibbled his bottom lip like he liked.

His hands were tangled in my hair which he had untied and my hands were on chest feeling every muscle.

I lifted the hem of his top slightly to signalise for him to take it off.

He then did the same to my jumper and i didn't even think about it but i let him remove it from me.

I was still sittng on the side as he started planting kisses down my neck and back up again.

As he did so i extended my neck in pleasure until i heard him gasp.

I opended my eyes and look at him.

He was staring at my wrists, looking at the scars, half healed and open cuts.

"Claire, wha-why?" he asked so shocked he couldn't speak

I didn't know what to say so as he turned around i pulled my jumoer on and i ran out of the house.

"Claire!" He screamed after me as i ran into the night. He chased me along the road.

At the end i turned around to see if he was there and as i turned back i ran into someone so hard i fell over, but they didn't.

"Hmmmmm, fresh blood I see" he said as he bent down towards me.

I moved back slightly still as he edged closer to me.

The last thing i heard was my name being yelled as the vampires tounge liked my open wrist cut. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't stop. My name got louder until the vamp stuck his fangs into my neck.

I could feel the blood draining out of my body until i drifted into a deep blackness.


	26. Chapter 26

NEXT CHAPPPTER

I longed to have her so much that i was willing to doit im the kitchen.

I was leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck when i saw them.

Several fresh cuts along her arm, the width of a blade.

She had others aswell, some faded and nothing but a scar.

She's been cutting.

"Wha-Why?" i stuttered.

She didn't reply, she just stared with wide eyes.

I turned around to try and gather my thoughts but before i could stop her she grabbed her top and ran out.

I chased her but stopped halfway along the street to phone Michael.

"Michael! Claire just ran out of the house! Its a lng story so i'll tell you later bu- SHIT! CLAIRE!" i screamed as i saw her on the floor by the vamp.

Luckily on the way out i grabbed the silver flakes.

I took a handfull out of the thing and through them on the vampire that was stealing Claire blood.

He hissed at me as he ran off into the night.

I picked up Claire carefully, she was totally out of it.

I put her in her car, which I drove out from California, and drove her to the hospital.

I phoned Michael again and told him where we were.

I was sitting next to Claires bed holding her hand.

She was awake, but asleep.

There was a big drip feeding blood into her, she had wires coming out of her aswell.

She was now wearing a hospital gown which meant i could see all her scars and cuts.

I was analysing them.

She probably did it everyday there was that many of them.

When i heard Eves voice in the ward i tucked her arms into the bed. I didn't want them to know yet, that and her being drained was a bit much.

"OhMyGod!" Eve said as she saw claire. Her hair was drapped over her shoulders carefully, she was drained of all colour.

She was my sleeping beauty.

"Shane, how is she?" michael asked

"Shes okay, they nearly left her dead but i stopped them."

"who was it?"

"I dont actually know" I said running my hands through my hair.

I put elbows on her bed and rested my head in my hands.

"Shit!" eve said, i looked up and saw her looking at Claires wrists, she must have been trying to hold her hands.

"Shane, what the fuck?" Said Michael raising his voice.

"Please, I just found out. You think I know why she does this?" i said raising my voice louder.

"Both of you shush. We need to be there for her right now, okay? So stop arguing! She needs us more then ever."

We all sat in scilence waiting for her to awaken.

"hmmmmpppphh" claire said, Eve and Michael had just gone home.

She slowly opened her eye and took in her surroundings.

"Claire?" I asked after a minute or so

"I'm sorry Shane" she said crying

"For what?" I asked wiping her tears

"For not telling you, its been really hard Shane. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I love you and i understand if you want to break up. I'm an emotional depressed freak" She said crying so much it was hard for her to breath.

"Claire, its okay. I never want to break up with you, ever. Infact one day i want you to be my wife. I love you, forever and always babe." i said giving her a long slow kiss.

"i wish we weren't in a hospital" i said once we seperated trying to catch our breaths

"me too" she said between gasps.

I sat back on the chair and held her hand.

"claire, why do you do it" i said looking at her wrist

"Theres so much pain inside me, i needed a way to get it out of me. It- it helps" she said looking at her wrist.

"promise me you wont do it again" i said now looking at her face "please"

"I cant Shane, i don't want to break a promise" She said looking directly back at me.

"Then, i'm never leaving you alone. Not even for a minute. I don't ever want you to be in that bad place again." I said as i lightly squeezed her hand.

"Not even in the bath?" she said smiling devilishly

"Nope" i said popping the P

"Why not?" she asked

"Because, I know what its like being in a bad place. You think of things that you wouldn't normally do. I've witnessed life without you Claire, I never want to have to do it again. Ever"

She carresed my face lightly.

"I love you Shane Collins" she whispered

"I love you too Claire Danvers. Now go back to sleep"

Later on Amelie arrived and told us the vampire that bit claire is still on the loose. She told us to be careful. "Vampires like to finish of their work" she said.

Claire p.o.v

I was lying in the bed propped up on the pillow eating harribos with Shane, Eve and Michael when the doctor came in and told me i could go home.

I had been there for one night.

"Yay! Movie night?" eve said once the doc left.

"Yep" we all replied

"We'll leave you to get changed" Michael said.

Eve and Michael got up and looked at Shane.

"I'll stay" He said

"Erm, okay. Thats slighty pervy" Eve said

"I agree" Michael said

"Same!" I said

"Well get over it" Shane said standing up and drawing the curtain.

I stood up and shane untied the back of my hospital gown.

"Turn around?" I asked him

"No" He said grinning

"Augghghgg" I said as i shrugged of the icky hospital clothes.

Eve had bought a long sleeve tshirt and trackies which i changed into.

I quickly brushed my hair and tied it up in a ponytail

"i'm going to the loo" i said grabbing the curtain.

"Not without me" shane said.

I was thinking of cutting to be honest. I know things can't get better, lets face it. Lifes a bitch.

"I draw the line on toilet" i said walking out but he grabbed my hand.

"Empty your pockets" he said. I turned and looked at him

"are you being serious?" i said now getting angry.

"Yes, i meant what i said claire. I don't want to loose you"

"I'm not gonna kill myself shane! Theres a difference!" I said raising my voice.

"Guys, this curtain isn't sound proofed" Eve said poking her head through the curtain before going out again.

"Please" Shane begged.

I walked to the bed and proofed that the only thing in my pocket was an old tissue

"Where is it Claire? I know you have one on you" he said. And i did. It was wrapped in fabric and in my bra strap.

He walked over to me and put his hands in my pocket and then he started searching me, like i was a prisoner.

"This is violation!" i said protesting

He ran his hands over the side of my breast.

He felt it in the stap because his eyebrows rose.

"take it out or i will" he warned

"You know what Shane, go on then. I'll just scream rape. And guess what, they will come beacause i attracked it like a moth to a flame. Just piss off." i said and i walked out.

"Claire?" michael said.

"Don't you start on me too!" Luckily it was an empty ward

"Claire come on, lets all go home" Eve said

"I'll walk" i said and i started walking before they could stop me.

I just got outside of the hospital when michael caught me.

"claire, come home"

"No michael! I am capable of being alone for five minutes!"

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Get OFF!" i screamed as i fought with him, but he is a vampire. He kept a tight grip, Shane and eve soon came out and eve got into the car with shane.

Michael walked over and threw me in the back before locking the door.

"this is kidnap!" i screamed as i tried to open the door.

I kept shouting and screaming but they didn't stop until we got to the glass house.

When they did stop i couldn't avoid michaels grasp.

He grabbed me and took me inside and took me to my room. He throwed me on the bed and left without saying a word. I heard him lock it with the key which he must have taken from the inside.

I sat on the bed and released the massive scream which i held inside of me.

Then i had an idea.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out Shanes favourite dress.

It was red, it was tight at the top and showed off a lot of skin. The bottom was red netted and kind of like a tutu.

I pulled out my black shoe/boots and put them on.

I curled my hair and applied my smokey eyes and red lips.

I put lots of bracelets on to hide thecp cuts.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and texted shane.

'I'm sorry babe' then in a few minutes he came upstairs and unlocked the door.

I his behind it so when he fully opended the door and entered my room, i ran out.

I walked through the dark morganville streets, i knew where i was going.

I went to Morganville night club. They only thing i wanted to do right now was dance.

I arrived and entered. I needed a drink, but i wasn't paying.

I went over to the bar to where two guys were sitting.

I leaned up against the bar so both of them could see me

"want a drink babe?" one of them asked.

I looked at him and smiled sweetly

"Yes please" I said

He ordered me something very alcoholic. I thanked him before heading to the dance floor.

I was fliping my hair, twisting my hips and raising my arms. I felt so free. Noone could controll me.

"want a drink?" some guy asked me.

"Yeah, go on then" i said taking the drink out of his hand.

I downed it before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the club and into an alley way.

I couldn't control my thoughts so it seemed right.

The guy infront of me had black hair, it flopped over his eyes. He was strong looking, muscly.

The only problem

He had red eyes.

I only noticed this though when he had pushed me against an alleyway wall.

"now" he said "Where were we earlier?"

He bit me again but lower this time, closer to my breasts. He grabbed my left thigh raised it around him.

'hes gonna rape me' was my only thought but i couldn't move. I was glued by the drugs.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice but the vampire didn't stop. He was grinding himself against me.

A second later he was on the floor.

I sunk down against the alley way wall.

"Claire? lets get you home" Said Michael

He lifted me bridal style and put me in the car.

"I want out of her Amelie." I said sitting opposite her.

Her head flashed up and looked me in the eye.

"Why?" she asked

"Because-because they don't trust me. Shane treats me like a baby! I'm not. Please. Even if its just for a holiday, i need to go."

"where will you go?"

"to california. Please"

"I give you permission Claire"

The minute she said those words a clasp appeared on my bracelet so i could remove it.

I hugged her and went to the glass house. I managed to get away from the others for long enough.

After the other day i was blanking Shane. He was a controlling, egotistical bastard.

I didn't tell anyone i was leaving, I just left in The middle of the night.

I left a message on the bed, one for everyone.

MICHAEL.

Your my big brother, you cared and looked after me. You gave me a home and you trusted me. I will love you forever

EVE

Your my sis, my mum and my best friend. Stop wearing all the make up, your gorgus without it. Love you babe

SHANE

I love you. But i have to go. I gotta see what life is like on my own. Im sorry.

And then I left to california


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a 2 years since i left morganville.

I still think about it now and again, luckily Amelie hadn't wiped my memory.

I lived with my dad 8 months but then. He died of a diesease.

When we were first in Cali he apperntly had it, but didn't tell anyone.

I was with him when he died, i had to watch him getting weaker and weaker.

I miss my daddy all the time. Theres an ache inside me that longs to see him.

And yes, i get this out by cutting which i then hide with loads of bracelets

When he died all my accounts were stopped until i get to 21.

So i was forced to do this.

I lived in a one room studio flat in New York, it was the cheapest thing i could find. I lived with my boyfriend. He kept me fed and clothed but, he hit me around like i was a doll.

I was standing back stage in a red flapper dress. It went to the very top of my thigh, yes it was short, and it had tassels every where. The dress was low, all my clevage was out.

My hair was curled but in a messy bun with some hair still out at the front.

"Next up is Chloe!" I heard them say so i walked out.

I looked at all the men infront of the stage with money in their hands.

Yes, im a pole dancer. Noone wanted a singer and this was my last result, only thing is they think i'm 22.

I stod with my legs open and my head looking down.

My music started and i started, i leant backwards and rippled my body up to the pole.

I put my back to the pole so i was facing the audience. I swayed with it behind me before i dropped to the floor and got up still wiggling my hips.

I then decended the stairs into the audience, you always go where the money is.

I saw a group of men in tuxes, all of them had large wads of cash.

I went over to them and i let my hair down and i kept flipping it as I danced on one of them.

I sat with my legs either side of him, grinding myself against him. He put his hands on my breasts and slid money in to my bra, but he had a grab first.

I then moved along to another group. Two younger guys were sitting there.

They looked like they needed some fun so i went behind one of them and started shaking my hips.

I carefully swung my leg over him and grinded against him. With my eyes I arched my back and played with my hair.

Next thing i know i'm being shoved off his lap. I looked up to see two bulky guys

"Claire?" One of them asked.

It was shane

and i had just lap danced michael

"Claire? What the fuck?"

i ran backstage. I sat at my dressing table and removed all the money from my bra.

"You alright Chloe babe?" i heard from the guy that owns this place

"fine thanks Jim" i said. Jim was a slimy guy, when i was auditioning for this job he made me do all these things to him.

Ewwww.

I counted my money, two hunded and thirty. That was good for a night. if i got this everyday then i wouldn't have to live of Niall. He was twenty five, there was seven years difference between us but he loved me. He just got angry.

I got up to pull my dress off when i heard a voice.

"She went this way" i turned my back away from where the noise was and i quickly pulled on my jean and i was about to pull on my top when i heard

"Claire?" shane said

I didn't turn around. I pulled my top on and i picked my stuff up from the dressing table.

"Chloe?" michael said, this time i turned. I swept my side fringe over to hide my face slightly.

"Yeah? I don't do outside jobs, sorry" i said before picking up my stuff and storming out he door past him. I made it to the performers' exit before someone grabbed my hand.

"Claire, why are you here?" Shane asked.

"Whose claire?" i said before walking out. They tried to follow me but the bouncers (club security guards) caught them.

I went home which was a five minute walk.

I opended the door and went in. I crossed my fingers hoping he wasn't drunk.

"Chloe babe?" i heard a slured voice say.

Shit.

"Im here Niall babe" i said walking in. He stunk of beer.

"How much?" he asked

"Two thirty" i said smiling

"Good good. Oh, erm. I owe a man a favour. I told him you'll help me. You know, just do what you do at work. He'll be around tommorow, so i'll go to the pub" he slurred like asking me to have sex with someone was nothing importent.

"You want me to sleep with someone for you?" i shouted at him,

"Well, you could put it that way" he stayed calm, drunk

"No!" i shouted at him "i'm not a sex object!"

"Well, you work in a strip club and your going to do this." He said walking into the kitchen.

"No. No i am not! I am a human, I'm not a slut who will pay your debts!" i said turning around so i could have a bath and get changed. I was walking into the bedroom when he pushed me against the corner of the door. My head hit it so hard it bounce off.

I felt my lip bleeding and a bruise forming on my forehead. He then spun me so i was facing him. He pushed my back against the wall and put preasure on me so i couldn't move.

With one hand he held my chin so it faced him and in his other hand he held a knife.

He had threatend me with this before, i thought this is just another time. He raised the knife though and ran it down my right cheek.

I screamed but he laughed.

"You gonna do it?" He asked

"No." i said quietly

"i think you will" He said as he kicked my stomach. He then picked me up whilst i was still doubled over.

He dropped me on the bed and sat on me. He started slapping me and punching me.

He was as strong as shane, he could do a guy damage.

He finally stopped and left me in the room.

I went into the bathhroom. Jim would be mad, i doubt makeup could hide this. I had a split lip and an awful lot of soon to be bruises.

I had my shower and crawled into bed.

I cried myself to sleep, not because of the physical pain. But because i wanted to be home in Shanes arms.

I had just come off the stage. I didn't see Shane. i saw a girl with black hair though. I only noticed because there was noone with her.

I was sitting at my dressing table in the same dress as last night. I removed all the makeup that Mary had helped me put on. She had been like my mother here. She was the first girl to dance here and as she got older she became manager. She was a lovely woman who constantly told me i should leave Nial, I told her what happended the first time he left me really hurt.

I was looking at my scratches, cuts and bruises with such concentration i never noticed someone at the door

"CB?" i heard, i spun around and saw Eve. She was the girl. She'd taken my advice from two years ago to not wear the makeup. She was in a pair of light denim jeans with a white top, the one i had bought her.

Behind her was Shane and Michael.

"OhMyGod what happened?" Said Eve as she rushed over to me

"I just- I just fell" I said as i pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms over my tasseled dress. I then pulled on a hoodie and i put my hair in a ponytail, still leaving my fringe out.

"Claire, chloe. What ever you call yourself. Your underaged. Your 18, you have to be twenty one to work here. I saw what you did on stage claire. You lap danced men! What happened? I- we thought you wear in california."

"He died Eve. My daddy died. My accounts were frozen until i'm twenty two. It was this or to become i prostitute!" I said to eve as i sat down on the sofa in my room

"Or come home!" Eve said as she came and sat next to me.

"I couldn't, and i can't. I have a boyfriend and we live-" I was inturupted by Michael.

"Did he do this Claire?" he said followed by an intense stare.

"Look, he just gets angry. He looks after me." i said

"but he hits you like your an object" Said Shane

"But he's not a protective bas-" I started but was once again interrupted.

"Language" eve and michael automaticly said at the same time

"Look, I'm not little miss nice bitch anymore. I know how to survive in the real world"

"What by lap dancing?" asked Michael.

"You probably enjoyed michael, being lap danced by an 18 year old" i said getting up and tiding up my room.

"Not seeing my little sister flaunting her body. You think i liked you there. You were litrally naked Claire." Said Michael

"I need to live. My singing carer isn't exactly soring."

"actually Claire, your albums on the shops. They wanted you to do all these things like pick an album cover so we chose one. Hang on, its in my bag."

She pulled out a CD. The cover was a picture of me in a field. Me and Shane had taken it, before Harry, when we were messing around. We tried to take all these profesinal pics but this was the only one that worked.

I took it and studied it.

The back had all the songs I'd recorded.

The album was called Me, by Claire Danvers.

"Please come home" eve said. And i realised all this time that there was nothing i wanted more.

"Okay, but i need to get my stuff."

I lead them to my house explaining that it wasn't much. They asked about Niall and why he hit me and i told them. It was the first time i could honestly talk to someone for 16 months.

I opended the door expecting noone to be in. Tonight hes normally at the pub or somewhere eles.

"Claire, my friends here!" Said a slurred voice

"Michael, help." i said, honestly scared. He took my hand and walked me through to the living room where the voices were coming from.

"Sorry mate, shes already doing extra work tonight" he said. His 'friend' was a middle aged man. He must have been my dads age.

"Erm, can i talk to you Niall?" i said leading him into the bedroom

"I'm leaving" I said once the door was shut behind us

"is this from yesterday? I'm sorry babe, i'll do anything. I'll send that guy away. Please stay." he begged

"i'm sorry, i have to go" i said as i got my suitcase out from where i put it last year when i moved in.

I put it on the bed before i was hit, well punched.

"Your a slut! A bitch! A prostitute! A golddigger! You can't leave me." he said as he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He them took off my tracksuit bottoms as i fought against him. He pulled them down my legs and then he took of my hoodie. It was the scream i released though as he pulled it down past my bra which caused everyone to storm in.

"Get away from her" Michael shouted as he grabbed Niall and threw him against the wall. Eve pulled my dress back up for me whilst Shane kicked out nialls 'friend.'

Four hours later i was in the glass house curled up on the sofa.

"Who do you feel?" Eve asked me as she pulled a blanket over my shoulder.

"Fine, a bit sleepy" i said

"I'll come up with you" eve said as she took my hand and led me upstairs. She helped me get washed and dressed before tucking me into my old bed. She laid down next to me and whispered in my ear.

"You're safe, You're home"

I'm safe and I'm back where i belong.


	28. Chapter 28- THE END

Four years later  
Claire p.o.v  
"Morning gorgeous" shane said as I opened my eyes.  
We were lying in our room of our founders house. It was as big as the glass house and it had the same feeling of presence.  
"Hey baby" i said as i moved closer to him. We moved out of the glass house because on Michael and Eves honeymoon Eve got pregnant! I was going to be auntie claire in three months time! Also we had so much money from my albums that it made sense. We were multi millionaires!  
We were planning on getting married next year, once eve lost her baby weight. I couldn't wait because no matter what me and shane had been through, we're still together.  
He loves me and i love him. We will be together, until death do us part. We have both grown up from the 16 year old bitch and the 17 year old player. We were older and more experienced about life. The biggest thing I've learnt since being in Morganville is to live like you'll die tomorrow and thats what i intend to do.  
Moving was my best life choice because now I've met my soulmate. And my bestest friends ever. No matter what, I'll never regret a moment because its made me who i am today. The fights, the struggles, the good and the bad. I have been moulded by them to be the strong women you see before you.  
The past has made me but now its my choice, only i can make my destiny.


	29. Authors' note

**Hi guys! **

**This is the end of the story! I ended on a happy note after all the bad thats happened. What I'm trying to show is no matter what, if you stick to things. They WILL get better**

**Lots of love**

**p.s. Keep reviewing! I'd love to know what you think! And read my other story's, i'm going to publish several soon!**


End file.
